Dream Direction
by vashappeninmates
Summary: 5 Girls travel to England for school, that they soon meet up with One Direction and things begin to rise. they find themselves in situations that they didnt see happening.  currently writing the sequel
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I shouted

I knew she could hear me, but she was refusing to listen. She didn't like the fact that I was going to England for a year. She wanted me here at home, but I told her that it was an opportunity that I couldn't give up. I told her I was an adult, and I knew she would soon accept, but the waiting was killing me.

"Mom! I need help, please."

I shouted again hoping she would hear me this time. So I walked out and I saw her looking at my old baby pictures and the really awkward ones too. I slowly walked over "Mom, did you hear me? I need your help packing for England" I asked trying to be as polite as possible. She turned to me "Brooke, I will help you in a sec. I'm just finishing up the photo albums". I walk back into my room, Bianca was calling me. "Hey Bianca" I said cheerfully! Bianca was hyperventilating on the other end, and all I could make out was "I can't wait!".

"Bianca calm down, I'll be at your house with Yasmin later. I just need to say my goodbyes" I said, as I was shaking.

"Ok Brooke, see you then" she said as we hung up.

I thought to myself, am I really ready for this? For this journey to another country half way around the world, I hate these negative thought times I have. But it was bound to happen sometime. I grabbed all of my suitcases, my Dad had just got home from work, he looked sad. I walked over to him

"Dad why are you sad?"

He looked up at me

"because my little girl is growing up, and moving out" he said in his fake voice

I punched him jokingly "Dad it's only a year, I'll be back in no time".

"I'm gonna miss you, Brookie Cookie" he said as he helped me put my 2 suitcases in my trunk. I hugged him "I'm gonna miss you too", I felt a tear roll down my face, then I was bounced back into reality when my brother came out of the house "Brooke why are you crying, don't be a little baby", he always could make me smile, I picked up my 6 year old brother and hugged him tightly "Are you gonna miss me, Ty?". Then his face looked sad "Brooke you're leaving?"

"Yes, my little cheeto puff, I'm going to London with Bianca and Yasmin for college." I said trying not to cry, but then he started to cry, and I pulled him closer. "Don't worry Ty I'll be back and I'll bring memories". The final thing was packed and I waved at my family goodbye, and drove off. I called Yasmin, the phone rang 3 times before she answered "Hey Yasmin, I'll be at your house in 5 minutes"

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the driveway"

"Sounds good! Bye-bye"

I turned on the radio, because it was awkwardly quiet in my car, and Adele's "Someone like you" started blasting. I sang that song like there was no tomorrow, by the time I was done singing, I was at Yasmin's house.

"Vas-Happenin'?" I yelled out as I rolled down the window, she smiled and got in. "Ready for London" I asked her excitedly.

"YES! I'm ready to be out of the United States"

We turned up the radio and 'What Makes you Beautiful' was playing, we rolled down the windows and started shouting "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed". We were such dorks, we saw Bianca running and waving at the car, I told her to get in quick so we wouldn't miss our flight. She hurried and she sat in the back.

"Bianca, are YOU ready for London, and especially for the British boys?" I asked as I smiled.

"Well duh!" she said sarcastically

We pulled into the airport and unloaded our entire luggage; of course Bianca had the most. We all walked in and got through security, and then I turned to the girls,

"Ready for the first day of the rest of our lives?"

They all nodded and we all walked into our plane, ready as we could ever be. England here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

"My word, Bianca move over" I told her.

"Move your legs off of me" I joked as she woke up from her sleep. "I'm sorry I woke you, it's just. Well your feet were becoming a little stinky."

Bianca started to laugh uncontrollably. Yasmin was snoring, so I nudged her to wake up. "Yasmin, we only have 6 more hours. Sounds fun, huh! You could tell she was in a deep sleep because she had drooled on the guy next to her.

"Brooke, next time you catch me drooling tell me!" Yasmin joked. I was going to plug in my iPod, but instead I turned to Bianca and Yasmin and told them flat out "Do you think we have a chance?"

They both stared at each other and Bianca said "God has his ways; we will meet One Direction one day."

"I have hope!" Yasmin said cheerfully.

I smiled; I have had this undying crush on Harry Styles since I laid eyes on him. If only God could work faster, life would be great. We ended up sleeping the last of the 6 hours it took to get to London. When we got up, Bianca and Yasmin had redmarks on their faces, I laughed until Bianca informed me I had a redmark also. Wonderful.

"Brooke, Slow down." Yasmin yelled from behind. I was so excited I ran to the baggage claim, faster than anyone in the whole airport. When Bianca and Yasmin got to the baggage claim they were outta breath.

"Brooke we have a whole year, calm yourself down" Bianca said trying to catch her breath.

I laughed; I was beyond excited to spend my time in London. We walked outside and I swear all of our faces were the same, the blank stare of amazement, our eyes were going everywhere. We fell instantly in love with London. I flagged down a cab and we took it to our college dorm. It was small, but had room for 4 people sharing 2 rooms. We have yet to meet our roommate; the only thing we knew was that she was Puerto Rican.

When we got there, the room was so beautiful. The walls were gray and there was this gorgeous painting of big ben on the wall above the kitchen table. The table sat 4; it was a small wooden table that looked detailed with designs of luxury. The bedrooms were okay, not the best. One room was red and the other was blue and it was connected by a bathroom. Bianca and I shared the blue room, while Yasmin and the new roommate shared the other. I went over and plopped down my suitcases and turned to Bianca,

"Were finally in England, I can't really contain these feelings right now. Our dreams are coming true!" I said shaking.

"Brooke, I know. Our journey has definitely paid off. I think we all deserve to go to _Nando's_ and we can bring the new roommate, who is she anyways?" Bianca said curiously

Right as Bianca said that, I heard the door close. In came the girl, I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, My Name is Brooke, and this is Bianca. Yasmin is somewhere in the dorm. She will be your new bed-roommate, if you wanna call her that"

The girl smiled "My name is Astrid, I'm glad to have great roommates like you guys, can you show me where my bed is?"

"No Problem, right this way." I said as she followed behind me. We walked into Bianca's and mine's room first

"This is mine and Bianca's room, and if you go through this bathroom this is yours and Yasmin's room. She gave you the window bed, is that alright?" I asked her

"It's alright with me." Astrid said as she put her suitcases on her bed.

"Hey you guys, do you wanna go to _Nando's_ for Dinner? I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Bianca asked us all.

"Bianca you are always hungry" Yasmin joked

"I know" Bianca said

"I think it sounds like a plan!" I said, while going to my suitcase and pulling out a blue trench coat.

"Ready girls?" Bianca asked excitedly, she has been talking about going to_ Nando's_ forever and she knew this was her chance. So all the girls got ready and headed out.

We walked to _Nando's_ across the street but were not prepared for what and who we saw there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy Fudgecicles!" I heard Yasmin say to us.

"Brooke, pinch me I must be dead" Bianca told me as she was gazing at the table across from us. So I pinched her to be funny and then she stated "Brooke, I didn't mean it literally, that really hurt!"

"I'm sorry, it's just you asked, and" I tried to be serious, but I couldn't be, and I started to laugh.

"What are you guys looking at?" Astrid asked. "Turn around" Yasmin told her. Astrid turned around and her mouth dropped a mile wide, then she started to speak but it was only mumbles. You could hear her voice squeak when she ordered off of the menu.

"Guys, Guys, Guys. That's One Direction!" she basically screamed, almost spilling over my root beer.

"Calm down, Astrid. Keep your cool, and try not to spill my root beer" I told her

"Wait until I tell Kaylee!" Astrid told us

"Who's Kaylee?" Bianca asked. "Oh they didn't tell you, she's our other roommate, she just won't be here until tomorrow." Astrid said.

I noticed our waitress talking to the boys. I wonder what she was doing, because that obviously wasn't her table, cause I saw another waiter serve them. It made me wonder. I turned around, and Bianca was complaining because she was so hungry. "I'm gonna eat Brooke's arm off if our waitress doesn't get here soon" Bianca demanded. I looked at her like she was a mad woman. "Girl, don't you think eating someone's arm off is a bit weird" I asked her. She looked at me with the weirdest grins "It's never weird when you are starving to death, I'm sorry but airplane food is not my favourite." Bianca said. I still saw our waitress at one direction's table; it's been like 20min so I told Bianca to come with me to the bathroom. "Guys we will be back" I told Yasmin and Astrid. They nodded their heads and Bianca and I went to the bathroom.

When we got inside, I looked at her. "Bianca, I know you couldn't see, but our waitress is talking to the boys, and we need to go out there and talk to her, cuz I'm hungry and you are hungry"

"Brooke are you crazy, I don't know if you could see but Niall is there!" Bianca protested. I gave her the look "come on were going" I pulled on her arm. We walked up to our waitress, her name was Regina "Regina, I'm sorry to but into your conversation, but my roommates and I have been waiting 30min for our food, and Bianca here said she's gonna eat my arm if she waits any longer". Bianca looks at me as if I'm mental. I could see Louis and Harry start to crack up in the background which made me laugh.

"Is there any way you can get the food out here soon? I would like to keep my arm" I asked Regina, she nodded her head and continued to the kitchen. "Bianca you must really love food" Niall asked her. Bianca was blushing so much she managed to mumble "Just a little bit". Zayn told us "Hey do you guys wanna eat with us?". Bianca and I nodded our heads and headed to the table.

"Guys, Zayn just asked us to sit with them, get your stuff" I told them. Astrid put her phone away as if it was a nuclear bomb. "Let's go!" she said. The four of us walked over to the table and sat down. Niall motioned Bianca to sit next to her, and he was kind enough to share some of her chicken with her "Bianca here is a piece of chicken so you don't bite Brooke's arm off" Niall told her. Bianca took the chicken happily. I sat next Harry and Astrid and Yasmin were next to me. We all sat at one big table. Harry turned to me "What you said to that waitress was amazing", I smiled "Well we were all hungry, and the last thing I needed while I was here in England was my arm missing", Harry smiled and laughed. Regina came back with our food; when she set down my plate I started to eat like Bianca, because I was so hungry! "Save some for the rest, Brooke" Harry said.

"I'll try my darndest!" I told him as I bit into my chicken. I swear Bianca and I eat like pigs! Because Astrid and Yasmin were eating like young ladies, well I guess being pigs in the new cool thing to do. We finished our food and I looked at my phone "Man, we gotta go. We have class in 30min". The boys looked disappointed. "here the least we can do is pay" Harry said.

"No we got this, but thank you" I told him

"I insist" Harry said

"Thank you so much" the other girls said.

I walked up with Harry to pay. "You know you didn't have to do this" I told him. "We were distracting Regina, it's the least we can do for you guys" Harry told me. "Well I could have covered half" I told him as I smiled.

"Think of this as a good thing, otherwise I would have never have gotten to talk to a pretty American girl" He told me. Right then and there I felt myself blush and then he asked me for my phone, he put in his number and I put in mine into his. "I'll call you later" he said as I got my purse from the table, and the girls followed me out "It was nice meeting you guys" I waved to them.

"Someone is a little happy" Astrid said to me.

"Well excuse me, Harry just asked for my number. I can't believe it. How am I gonna handle myself in religion class" I told them as we walked to the train station.

"Girl, give me details!" Bianca insisted!

"We were talking about who should pay, he said he would cover us, and then he asked me for my phone number, and then he said he would call me later" I told them almost passing out from shock

"Girl, it's the 3rd hour we have been in England, and you already have a number, dang!" Yasmin said

"I know, I can't believe it either" I said.

We continued onto the train. I was almost dead, I had to have Bianca pinch me a few times, but I survived. Thankfully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it ok to spazz" I asked my roommates, kinda still in shock.

"Brooke, you got Harry Styles phone number. You can spazz!" Bianca said finishing up a chocolate bar. "Well I don't know. I mean what do I say when he calls me, if he calls me, maybe I'm just another fan he exchanged phone numbers with." I start to say but Astrid cuts in "Brooke if you keep talking that way, that's what you're gonna get, nada". I knew she was right, but still. The train was packed on the inside. I was surprised that we were even able to find a seat. There was the fairly large man sitting beside Bianca, he was eating a burrito, to my surprise Bianca turned to him "Are you gonna eat all of that?"

"Bianca!" I yelled

"I'm sorry, that I'm still hungry" Bianca insisted, still looking at the man for an answer.

The train came to a stop, and we all got off. Bianca was pouting because the man didn't give her the burrito. The university was big, much bigger than our old college back in America. We walked into the dark bricked cathedral looking building towards room 1D for our religion class. Yasmin and Astrid turned to each other "One D, where is one direction when you need them" Yasmin said to Astrid, I laughed.

Our religion teacher was this dark haired man, probably middle 30's, he had dark square glasses and to Bianca he was pretty hot. Bianca turned to me "I dare you to text harry", I gave her the biggest girl you must be on drugs look in the entire universe. "No way, there is no way in heck that I am texting him first" I demanded her. But before I could open my mouth to say more she had taken my phone, texted him, and pressed sent. I think I was about to murder her in religion class. I take my phone and look at the sent messages. The one to Harry said "Hey love". I think I almost died, but it was Yasmin, Astrid, and Bianca's laughs that brought me back to life. "Bianca you are sleeping on the couch tonight" I told her, but just as I said that, I get a text. I open my phone and the text is from Harry, I start to spazz in my seat. The professor told me to be quiet. I got embarrassed because class hasn't even started yet. The text read "Hey love, you wanna hang out soon".

I smile at my phone and then tell the girls "Yep, I died. Not coming back to life"

"What did he text you?" Astrid asked me. "He texted me 'hey love, do you want to hang out soon', I don't know about you but I'm like spazzing, and I'm half flattered, half in love." I said barely getting out a word.

A girl walked in, she went up to the professor and then I saw Astrid motion her towards us. She was a very pretty girl. She had long dark brown hair, and she was on the shorter side, so of course I felt like the next Bigfoot standing next to her. Astrid told us she was Kaylee, and that she would be sharing a room with Yasmin and Astrid.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kaylee. Astrid I think has something to say. It looks like she's about to blow her top off." I said to Kaylee while giving her a hug.

Astrid let out this long gasp, which made me laugh "Brooke shut up, and let me say what's going on to Kaylee"

"Ok, ok Astrid tell her what went on at _Nando's_" I told Astrid.

Astrid continued to tell Kaylee about the one direction encounter. You could see the jealously in her eyes and yet she kept calm. I would have too, but I was freaking out to much about the whole Harry situation.

"Okay so how did u get his number exactly?" Kaylee asked

"He just took my phone and he put in his number and I took his phone and put in his number. Bianca here, dared me to text him" I said in one breath.

Bianca looked up, her mouth was filled with a krispee kreme doughnut. And with her mouth still full she said "Who me?"

"Bianca please swallow your food before you start talking" Yasmin said in disgust. Bianca took a long swallow. And then opened her mouth "Oh yeah I took her phone and texted Harry, I wasn't about to let this opportunity go out the window, Niall shared his chicken with me. I felt this instant connection"

"Oh Bianca, shut up." I joked "But know we have the major dilemma, how do I respond. Harry wants to hang out. Should it be with just him and I or should we invite the lads over to our apartment for a movie night" I asked them.

Bianca's face lighted up like a new light bulb on a Christmas tree. "Invite them over for a movie night!" she insisted. I made a weird look but the rest of them agreed. By the time we were done talking class was over.

"What a productive day, we learned absolutely nothing" Yasmin stated. We all laughed cuz it was true.

We took the train back. To Bianca's surprise the man with the burrito was still there, she went up to him, and said "I forgive you for not sharing the burrito earlier, but I just wanted to say hi". He gave her the weirdest look and spoke something in French. Bianca's face looked like pure horror "well ok then, adios. Oh wait. I mean au revoir". We got off the train and started walking down the busy street. I don't know if it was me, but I saw the boys and I swear harry and I locked eyes. It was probably just me, but then I heard this faint yelling in the back ground. "Guys do you hear that?" I asked the girls. They all nodded their heads and Bianca turned around and she stared for a while and then turned back to us "Brooke's Lover is calling her" she giggled.

I look behind me to see Harry running to catch up. I pause so that he has a chance "Hey love" he said in one short breath. "Hi Harry, did you just ru…." "run, yes I did. You never texted me back and I saw you so I decided to ask you in person" he said to me "So what do you say?"

"Umm" I stared around at the girls who were all giving me that go,go, go face. "How 'bout you and the other guys come over for a movie night?"

"Sounds like a plan, what's the address?" Harry asked excitedly.

'4563 mayberry road, apt 67' I wrote on his arm. "see you tomorrow night"

"see you love" Harry said as he was then surrounded by screaming fans.

"Girl you got yourself a lover" Bianca joked as we walked off. "Shush Bianca, let me fangirl by myself." I told her. We walked into the apartment, I saw Kaylee has moved in. "Guys what movie are we gonna watch?" I ask, as I freak. We better choose one fast!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well what is your favourite movie?" Yasmin asked me curiously. The problem was my favourite movie was a major chick flick, and I highly doubt I would get 5 boys to watch it with me. "Well, Yasmin my favourite movie is The Notebook, but I highly doubt they would want to watch that with us."

"Girl, we got to watch that, they will cry their eyes out" Astrid said.

"Pero Astrid, Las películas de terror son mejores" Yasmin stated in spanish.

Astrid replied back to her "Yasmin, Las películas de romance son obviamente mejores.".

"Okay guys, we know you can speak Spanish, don't make my head hurt. I think we just will have to let the boys choose, it will make it easier on us" Kaylee told everyone

They all shook heads, I saw Bianca in the kitchen like usual "Hey what's for dinner Chef Bianca" I joked. She gave me that face again, showing that she got my humour. She looked in the fridge and yelled back to me "ummm, we got yogurt, cheese, and some dust". "Wow we need to go grocery shopping! Seriously we are living large, I'll take some dust to go please waitress" I told her. She looks at me but then she disappears, which worried me "Bianca where are you". all of the sudden I see all this dust fall in front of me "Oh girl, no you didn't!" I shouted as I chased her around the apartment.

"Girls, is this really how were gonna act when we have our 'date' with one direction" Yasmin asked.

I burst out laughing, "Yes, this is the REAL me". I went to the bathroom to wash up after out dust fight, I found some sort of shampoo sample in my carryon bag from the airport. It looked too small to get out all of the dust, but a girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do. i turned on the faucet, and began to wash my hair, Bianca crept up behind me to I flipped my hair back getting her all wet. She stared blankly for one second "Brooke….gosh were gonna have fun this year", I laugh with her, because I agree.

I finish cleaning my hair and drying Bianca off, we both come out in high buns, and we are wearing our pajamas already, and so are the other girls. I decide to look down at my watch "holy poodling breadsticks" I say, "ooh breadsticks" Bianca said excitedly. "Bianca enough with the food talk, you're gonna make me hungry" I said "guys it's like midnight already, I don't know about y'all but I'm going to bed". Everyone followed to the rooms, because mainly the jet lag was getting to us. Tomorrow, all I can say is gonna be a great day for everyone!

It was the morning once again, I could tell but the sound of my alarm clock that I overslept. I must have hit the snooze a couple of times, because it was already 7:30. I slugged myself outta bed, my hair was still in a bun and I could feel it sticking out everywhere, I went to the fridge and got myself some yogurt and sat down at the table, Kaylee was the only other person awake. "Good morning Kaylee" I told her in my groggy morning voice. She smiled at me, I could tell she was tired, but unlike me she was dressed, her hair was in a neat pony tail and she was wearing a cardigan and skinny jeans with her toms. I stood up for a second and I heard someone come down the hall.

"Who's up" I ask

All I see in my face is this flash. "Woah what was that". All of the sudden I saw Astrid with her Smartphone laughing at the picture she just took. "Guess who is seeing this when he gets here" Astrid told me while laughing. "You wouldn't" I yell!

"Oh yes I would chica" Astrid laughed harder. I decided to give up, I really don't care if she shows the picture I mean, its not like im gonna die.

"Ok who woke me up from my beauty sleep" Bianca asked from the bedroom.

"That would be our lovely roommate, Astrid" I told her proudly. Yasmin also woke up "Y'all really need to learn to be quiet". By that time, everyone in the house was awake.

"Ok guys, why don't we get dressed and go shopping, I mean grocery shopping" Bianca said. We all agreed and went back into our rooms except for Kaylee because she was already dressed. I put on some skinny jeans with a white cami, and a chucky grey cardigan with my grey UGG boots, I let my hair down and French braided my bangs. The other girls basically did the same as me. We went to the local supermarket called Steves's. It was pretty big, we got our food rather quickly and then headed back home, by that time it was 3pm and one direction was coming to the house at 7pm.

"Were doomed" I told them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, we can clean the apartment, get ready with food, and then get ourselves prepared" Astrid stated vaguely. I walked over to her and basically told her we need to start fast. Bianca and Kaylee were on kitchen food duty, while Astrid, Yasmin and I were on cleaning duty. I watched as Bianca and Kaylee walked into the kitchen and started preparing to make brownies and pizza. Astrid and I put on rubber gloves as we picked out every nook and cranny of the apartment, while Yasmin made beds.

"Why are we such big pigs?" Astrid said to me as we picked Bianca's leftover plates from behind the bed. "Let's just get this done with" I told her as I plugged my nose as tightly as I could. "Bianca, it has been a day and a half and there is like 200 plates back here" I yelled from the bedroom. I heard her yell back at me and apology but we kept moving. Astrid and I finished the bedrooms and living room and Yasmin finished making the beds. We all went to help make the food since we had Niall and Bianca under the same roof, we needed a lot. So the chicken nuggets, which were our specialty, were in the oven cooking. Astrid thought it was a great idea to make chocolate chip brownies, so I agreed. "You do know how to make Brownies correctly, right Astrid?" I asked her nervously. She turned to me and said "of course I know how, it's easy!"

"I hope so" I said as she got out the milk, eggs and vegetable oil. I saw her carefully pour in each ingredient, as if it was a newborn baby. But when it came to the actual brownie mix, I watched. She sliced open the bag and then dumped it in. This big brown cloud aroused from the bowl, and everyone was coughing like they have had asthma for all their years. "Oh definitely Astrid" I joked to her. Through the cloud I heard a slight laugh. She began stirring; I swear that girl had muscle. But when it began harder to stir she slowed down. She poured in the chocolate chips carefully making sure that they were the correct amount. "And were done!" she said proudly. She poured it into the pan and placed it in the oven and took out the chicken nuggets. Time is what we needed. It was 6pm already and one direction was gonna be here in 1 hour, which scared the bajeezus out of me. I decided to look through the movies one more time, just to make sure we had the perfect arrangement. Astrid and I had all the romance movies including The Notebook, The Last Song, and Dear John. While Yasmin and Kaylee had the Scary movies like Scream, the Roommate, and Halloween. Bianca just had those kid movies you watched as a kid, like Scooby-doo, Power puff girls, and Home alone. "Bianca, you know you're not a kid anymore" I told her. "Pssh, I'm Forever Young!" Bianca said back to me. I laughed and so did all of the girls, I'm sure we were thinking the same thing when Bianca said forever young.

"I think the brownies are ready" Astrid said while sticking a toothpick into them "Puerto Rican Perfection" she said and she pulled them out. "You mean Perfection from a box" I laughed. She glared at me as we all hovered over them. I saw the drool bead forming from Bianca's mouth as she licked her lips; you could tell that she wanted one super badly.

"Bianca, you have to wait 10more minutes, until the boys get here" Yasmin told her. "I just can't believe we are meeting the boys!" Kaylee responded. It took me a minute but then I remembered she didn't see them at _Nando's_ 2 days ago. "Fine Yasmin, I guess I'll wait" She pouted into the living room. I heard the doorbell and mumbled "oh poop" to myself, I was not prepared. Kaylee ran over to the door like the earth was on fire. She looked through the peephole only to be disappointed. "Bianca it's for you" she said in a sad voice. Bianca rushed to the door and paid the pizza man "I got breadsticks and pizza guys" Bianca said cheerfully. Bianca went to the kitchen and placed the pizza and breadsticks on the table. The doorbell rang again.  
>"Bianca this better not be more food!" Kaylee yelled. Astrid went to the door and cautiously opened it, without looking through the peephole. I heard "were here", and I knew right away that it was Nialler's voice. It was the cheekiness in his voice that made me smile. I heard Kaylee giggle when Louis walked in and she gave him a hug "Well hello love" he said to her, I saw her smile. I was sitting in the kitchen with Astrid and we were cutting her 'Puerto Rican perfection, in a box'. The rest of the boys had come in by then and I was beginning to get just a little bit nervous. Kaylee was in the middle of telling Louis about her times back in Massachucetts, while Bianca was eating with Niall and Yasmin. "Where's Harry, Liam and Zayn?" I asked, because I could only see that Niall and Louis were here. "Oh Harry and the rest had to stop at the shop to get something" Louis said in a funny accent. I laughed "Thanks Louis". "Astrid, are you just as nervous as I am" I said in a hushed whisper. She nodded and began to eat her perfection, I saw her face make this weird look as she gagged on the brownie "Total Puerto Rican Perfection, right here. Totally". I almost began to eat mine, but I put it back, not wanting the bad taste in my mouth. I got up from the table with Astrid and we walked into the living room with the rest. Louis and Kaylee were on bean bag chairs and Yasmin, Niall and Bianca were on stools pigging out on the breadsticks and chicken nuggets. "Do y'all have an idea of what movie we should watch?" I asked. Niall spoke but his mouth was full "I think Harry is getting the movie, if that's alright". I thought to myself, 'thank god he is getting it and not me'. I had enough to worry about. I decided, why not start playing some music. So I turn on my iPod and blast what makes you beautiful! Louis and Niall started laughing and everyone began to sing their hearts out, it was a lot of fun. Especially, because half of us were horrible singers and that included me. I decided to grab a mic and begin to sing the chorus like there was no tomorrow. Harry, Liam, and Zayn walked right in just as I began to belt out the song. Harry started to clap, which made me smile.<p>

"Would you like to sing with me" I said as I threw him a mic. "Sure why not" He said. We began to sing and Astrid and Bianca made everyone get out lighters and wave them back and forth. I glared at both of them. "Sing Gotta Be You!" shouted Kaylee, Yasmin then shouted "Yes Brooke, you can try to hit those high notes again." I smiled. I knew that I couldn't hit the high notes that were in the chorus, but I tried my hardest. Yasmin changed the song on my iPod and we began to sing, I didn't think I was bad. But I definitely wasn't at Harry's potential. So I sang with him and when the chorus came, I began to worry. I think I'm becoming a worry-wart or something. I began to sing, but Harry stopped at the chorus, leaving me doing a solo. He joined in after I sang the first high note, leaving me feeling better about singing them. When finished off the song and I felt my heart racing like a race car on steroids. "Good job, Brooke" he said cheekily. It made me smile "Would you ever think about trying out for X factor?" he asked me.

"Not in a million years, I'm not that good" I told him. "Nonsense love, you're amazing. I would totally buy your album".

"Thanks harry. I don't think I want to be a singer, more of an actress" I told him politely.

Louis got up "Well why don't we act out things, I call HARRY!" he shouted which made me laugh.

"Ok Lou, show me your best Harry" Astrid asked. Louis got up and got his hair messed up a little, and he started doing his best cat impression he can do. I started to laugh "Lou, don't make me pee my pants" I said between laughs. "Yea Louis, you don't wanna make the girl pee" he said sarcastically. "I'm starving, I hope Bianca, Yasmin, and Niall didn't eat up all the food" Kaylee said to us. We all walked over in unison. I noticed Niall eating the horrid brownies but decided not to mention anything from before, I grabbed a piece of pizza and started to eat it, I could have been more of a lady, but I was hungry!

"So Harry, have we decided on a movie yet?" I asked while taking another bite of my pizza. He looked at me and then pulled out a movie from a bag. "I wasn't sure what to get, so I got one of my favourites" he said as he handed me the film. To my surprise it was The Notebook. I laughed "hey Yasmin, see I was right.". Harry looked at me weirdly and then I said "Earlier today we were trying to pick out a movie and we couldn't decide which one to watch, Yasmin wanted a terror movie while I wanted a chick flick. So we were just gonna let you decide". He smiled at me and we finished our food. Liam was rather quiet today, so I asked Zayn what was going on, and he responded "He broke up with his girlfriend yesterday, so he is a little upset, can you see if Yasmin can cheer him up?". I smiled "I'm sure something could be worked out for that". I noticed harry was fidgeting while eating, but why? Was he as nervous as I was about this whole semi date? Who knows? All I know was I can expect to cry during The Notebook, cuz secretly I haven't watched it yet and I'm waiting for the perfect moment to watch. I guess that day was today. So I walked over with harry and we set up the movie in the DVD player, I was excited now. I loved romantic chick flicks; they always made me think I could be Cinderella one day, and that I would find my Prince Charming. That I would find my fairytale ending in the future, and now I'm on a semi date with Harry styles, the boy I have had a crush on for centuries, could he be my prince charming, could I really be his Cinderella?

And so I sat next to him on our blue and white futon. Bianca was next to me on one side sitting next to Niall and Harry was sitting beside me, fairly close. Kaylee and Louis and Yasmin were sitting in beanbag chairs and Astrid was sitting directly in front of me with Liam and Zayn. I nudged her in the back and she gave me the most obnoxious smile back. I laughed. I thought about all the scenarios I have thought about in my head before this moment, and how I pictured myself meeting the boys. I don't think I have ever thought that the moment I got to spend time with the boys would be in my apartment while I was studying abroad in England. All I could think of, was that how perfect my life was at this very moment.

"Click Play" I told Astrid

And the movie began.


	7. Chapter 7

I could feel the chills running up my back as he extended he arm around me. I got this warm feeling on the inside. A feeling that I never had in my entire life; I rested my head on his shoulder, and I could feel him taking a deep breath in and out. I felt close to him, even though this was the 2nd time I met him. It felt like heaven, like I was on cloud nine. I turned my head and my moment was lost as I saw Bianca and Niall chewing really loud on Lays potato chips.

"Bianca shush" I told her in a whisper, and she nodded and then continued to munch. I sighed. Oh well, what could I do, smack her. I probably should have. It did look like her and Niall were having a good time, and I wasn't about to ruin that for her. The movie became intense, and I could feel my eyes tear up, I cried on Harry's shoulder. Was I that bad of a baby? I mean seriously. He pulled out two napkins, one for himself, and one for me. We took them and blew our noses in unison.

"Harry, Man up" I heard Louis say. Harry and I started to laugh and we paused the movie for a second. The girls and I went to the bedroom for a second to fix our makeup, well actually for me to fix my makeup. Harry and I were the only ones crying. The girls and I walked in, and they started to giggle.

"What?" I asked curiously. They giggled some more. I looked in the mirror, and it looked like my mascara turned into a river down my face. "Well how embarrassing" I said as I take a napkin to wash off the streaks.

"Brooke you and Harry were crying so hard when they had their first kiss, I can't imagine what you guys are gonna be like near the end" Kaylee said to me. I smirked at her and decided to take off my makeup, so this incident won't happen again. But the fact that Harry did cry with me, was so sweet and thoughtful. I kinda wondered what they were talking about outside, I was really curious. I peered my head outside for a second and I heard them laughing.

"I knew it! I knew it" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Knew what?" Astrid asked me. I sighed "They hate me, they saw me cry and look like my mascara has peed down my face" I said in one breath. Yasmin looked at me "Brooke they don't hate you, they are boys. They laugh. Chances are they are laughing at Louis or something". I smiled, but then I heard a knock on the door and I hid under my covers and told the girls "Tell whoever that is to go, say I'm changing or something".

Bianca walked to the door "Oh hey Harry". I felt myself die inside, out of all five boys, it was HIM. I heard him ask to see me and Bianca responded "oh she's busy changing". He asked her to tell him when I was done and she told him "oh look, she's finished". I clenched my blankets tighter around me. I saw this dark shadow coming towards me, and I swear a million of giggles and then I heard the door shut.

"Brooke, are you there?" Harry asked. I didn't say a word, I didn't want to give away my totally obvious hiding spot. He shook me and I laughed.

"Why are you under a blanket love?" he asked me as he pulled the blanket off of me and I fixed my hair slightly. "um because I'm cold, why wouldn't I be under a blanket" I joked. He smiled and then said "did I do something wrong?"

"No I did, I cried and made a fool out of myself, I never cry. And I kinda heard y'all laughing, so I was embarrassed" I told him softly. "Brooke, I don't care, I was crying just as much". I smiled and gave him a hug, he looked me in the eyes and then gently kissed my lips. It was warm and thoughtful.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He smiled cheekily "It just felt right; there is something special about you Brooke". I stood up and kissed him again. We started walking out and we saw that all 8 of them were in the hallway.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I said as harry and I walked out. Then Bianca and Louis started mimicking us. "Oh Harry! I just was so embarrassed" Bianca said obnoxiously, Louis continued "But you are different Brooke!" he said and then they both turned around and did those fake hugs/make outs. It was quite amusing to watch.

"You guys are quite mean" I said jokingly. We continued into the living room and Louis and Bianca and Niall were making kissy noises the whole way. I mean I didn't mind it, but I felt my face get red, and I noticed Harry's get redder than mine. We sat back down, but this time Harry and I took the floor, and Bianca, Niall, Zayn and Astrid were on the couch. Kaylee sat next to me with Louis and Liam and Yasmin took the bean bag chairs.

"Harry and Brooke, try not to cry this time" Louis said making everything awkward. "I'll try Lou" I said. And Astrid pressed play. Bianca and Niall had to eat more chips, I felt crumbs on the top on my head, and then I heard this god awful sound.

"Niall Horan!" Zayn screamed "control your insides". Bianca was laughing so hard, it sounded like she was having a baby "Bianca calm down" I told her. I swear we could not get through a 90 minute movie without some distraction. We clicked play again. Harry was warm, he was also calming to sit next to. I laid my head on his lap as the movie continued, and during the sad parts, we were crying. I guess today was emotional, or I was PMSing. I look behind us and I noticed Bianca and Niall sharing a Cheeto like in the lady and the tramp. To mock her I through a piece of popcorn and yelled "Get a room", she laughed. I could tell she had that evil face on her "well we are not as traditional as you and Harry, now are we". Bianca found the piece of popcorn I threw at her and ate it.

"You pig" I joked. "I'm sorry, food and I are best friends" She said proudly. "Definitely the female version of Niall" Liam said to us. I laughed. Kaylee was too busy gazing at Louis to understand what was going on. Throughout the rest of the movie there were talking and eating and murmuring between the others, I think Harry and I were the only ones who actually knew what was going on.

"Brooke why are you so emotional?" Astrid asked "is it that time of the month?". I swear, why was the world out was to get me tonight. "Brooke is that why you are emotional?" Harry joked. I smiled "sure, whatever you wanna think"

"I knew it" I heard Louis yell. The movie ended on a happy note. And we got up and I dusted off my pants and the crumbs from Bianca and Niall.

"So what's next?" Astrid said cheerfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brooke's POV**

I made my way to the kitchen and got myself a water bottle. I wanted to suggest if we went to town, but I did not know if the others would agree. Never the less I gave it a shot and went to the room where the others were gathered; I mustered up the courage to speak.

"Ummm.. Hey guys, why don't we go out or something?" I said shyly. It was silent for a second. Being the gentleman he is Liam got up and said it was a great idea. I went to get my sweatshirt, it said "University of Michigan" on the front in yellow letters and the sweatshirt was a dark navy colour. I noticed the other girls were wearing actual coats, but I didn't want to get hot. So I came out of my room proudly wearing my university sweatshirt.

"Aren't you gonna be cold missy?" Kaylee asked me. "No, I can handle the cold, I am from one of the coldest states in America" I told her. She smiled and then turned around to talk to Astrid about something. All 10 of us walked out of the apartment.

"Guys I know a back route, we need to stay out of paparazzi" Louis said leading the group outta harm's way. I felt Harry's hand sweep passed mine until I finally let him hold it. I knew I should have worn gloves, but I wasn't thinking that at the moment, since I was holding Harry's hand and it was warm and hot. "Can we go to subway, PLEASE!" Bianca shouted, Niall shook his head in agreement. "Harry Lead the way" Zayn told him, and then Harry and I went ahead of the group. "Guys it's kinda obvious that were are with you guys, why don't we spilt up?" Yasmin suggested. We all shook our heads. "Ok why don't the 2 love birdies Harry and Brooke go that way" he said pointing north. I smirked at him again, at this being the 2nd time he brought something up "Harry and Brooke, try to get there in time, no lovey dovey stuff" he joked. "And then Zayn you go with Astrid, and Yasmin go with Liam, and Bianca and Niall, try not to get so much food on the way. And I'll go with Kaylee" Louis told us. Harry and I continued to the north, it was our mission not to get caught on our way to Subway. We held hands, but I started to get cold "Dang! Kaylee was right!" I said to myself. I started to shiver and being a gentleman he is, he put his jacket around me. I saw a flash. I turned my head and then I saw nothing.

"Did you see something?" I asked Harry curiously.

"No, Brooke did you?" Harry asked me

"It was nothing." And we continued. "You were very emotional during the movie" I joked with harry. He smiled "So were you love. Well I guess you had a reason". I hit him casually in a joking way, but I had a feeling like I was being followed. I wonder if harry had this feeling too. We sat down at a bench for rest; we only had 4 blocks to go. I cuddled in close to him, because it was almost 10pm and it was beginning to get cold.

"This might sound cheesy, but this is the best first date I ever had with a girl, from crying while watching a movie to sneaking around trying to get to subway. I'm having a lot of fun." He said. Right then my heart skipped a beat as he kissed me once again. I swear I pinched myself again, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. What girl would get a first date with harry the 3rd day she was in England and get 2 kisses in one night. I swear it was my Cinderella moment, I saw another flash from afar, but I didn't bother to look. I was in a moment. We then walked hand in hand and continued to subway.

**Bianca's POV**

Niall and I continued along our way, joking around every corner. "Man my stomach is growling" I said while rubbing my stomach in circles. He continued with his laugh, the one that made me die inside. The laugh that made my heart skip a beat. The laugh that sounded a whole heck a lot better than mine; I wonder if he was hungry too. "Are you hungry Niall?" I asked him while rubbing my stomach again for emphasis.

"When am I not hungry?" he joked. We started sprinting towards Subway; we could see the sign in the distance. But something didn't feel right, I swear I saw a flash of light, but it was probably just my imagination. "We are almost there" I yelled trying to catch up to him.

**Astrid's POV**

Zayn and I were on a mission of disguise, we were not gonna get caught. It was like a game my sister and I played as a little kid, a game of spies, and we had to make sure we didn't get caught. So we snuck between every nook and cranny of the buildings in London. It was quite fun, Zayn can be a cool and fun guy. "Ok officer Zayn, what do we have to do next?" I joked with him. "Well officer Astrid we have 2 blocks to go from here, can we handle it?"

"I think yes" I said as we got our fake guns up, and we were ready to rumble. I saw a flash, it was in the corner of my eye. I thought to myself 'it was probably just a car headlight' and continued on to Subway.

**Kaylee's POV**

I can't believe that Louis chose me, out of everyone. I swear I was in a dream. We decided to take the train to Subway. We boarded the train nonchalantly. Louis I swear was the funniest person I ever met. We talked about our childhood and laughed the whole way. He told me I should be a princess and he should be the evil queen. That way he can say that he's prettier, when he truly means I pretty. That was the dealer. I officially love Louis Tomlinson. I can't tell Brooke that we were talking about her and Harry, she would probably laugh. But still.

"Brooke and Harry are probably snogging in a booth right now" Louis joked. I laughed "I wouldn't be surprised if she was wearing his jacket" I laughed along with him. I saw a flash when I laid my head on Louis' shoulder, probably just our stop I hope.

**Yasmin's POV**

Liam and I decided not to anything fancy. We were the most traditional of the 5. I asked if he had a girlfriend, and he said no. can you talk about a sigh of relief. That just made the conversation on the way there, so much less awkward. I told him about my home State, and a lot about my life, he was just so caring. "Liam, you know you're like the sweetest guy in the group" I told him. "That is brand new information" he joked in his very low and sexy voice. It made me shiver, I just loved him so much. I swear we are gonna be the best of friends or maybe more. Behind me I saw a flash, someone must have brought a flashlight or something. I saw subway and the others, and we started to run.

**Brooke's POV**

We all gathered at a table near the back by the tv. "Did y'all see random flashes while you were coming here?" I asked them. "I saw a flash when Zayn and I were coming here" Astrid stated.

"I saw one too on the train with Louis" Kaylee stated. Bianca and Yasmin also stated their flash stories. "Was everyone using flashlights tonight?" I asked. The boys came back to the table with our sandwiches, and Entertainment Tonight UK came on the television.

"I love this show in the united states!" Yasmin said as we all watched the screen. We were not prepared for what the announcer was about to say.

"It seems the boys of One Direction are trying to be sneaky around London today. We saw them with girls, some of these pictures might pull heart strings"

I swear all of jaws dropped in unison and I heard Harry and Niall say something not in the English dictionary. The first picture of course was of mine and Harry's kiss.

"Harry I told you no lovey dovey business!" Louis shouted trying to kill the silence. "Why! Why did they do this?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brooke's POV**

"Oh my god" I heard Bianca say as she continued to watch. Her and Niall's picture came next, it showed them running to subway. Astrid and Zayn's picture followed after, with their fake guns "kill me now" I heard Astrid mutter under her breath. Yasmin and Liam's didn't show much except them talking to each other. Kaylee and Louis' came last; it showed her lying on Louis' shoulder. "Guys were so sorry we got you into this" Zayn said. We all showed a smile of apology and hugged the guys. But then the news reporter went live. I could feel all of our eyes glued back on the screen. As the reporter began to speak

"Those images were quite hard to process. All those fans crushed, especially the Harry style's fans. Mystery Girl better watch out." She continued about another story so I zoned out. Yasmin began to say "Hey Brooke, isn't that reporter right on the corner of this road?", I nodded yes. Harry, Bianca, and Niall came running out of Subway with me, when we got to the reporter millions of cameras were flashing. I was still in Harry's Jacket. I read the nametag on the reporters jacket, it said Brenda. Brenda started to ask me questions like What is your name? Are you American? Did u pay Harry? And all these whacked out questions.

When they went on air I wasn't expecting her to already know half the stuff about me.

"I'm here with Harry's mystery girl. This is Brooke from America." Brenda said introducing me. I stole the mic from her because this bothered me a lot "Y'all need to mind your own businesses, I have a personal life too" I said. Harry pulled me back and we walked away, leaving Niall and Bianca up at the camera by Brenda. When we got back to Subway, everyone in the restaurant was crowded over the TV screens. Astrid pulled me aside "Can I be your personal body guard? Cuz girl you're gonna be a lot of hate from this!" she told me making her arms all buff, which made me feel a little better. "I think this has been a long day" I told her. I watched as Bianca was about to be questioned.

**Bianca's POV**

"So what is your name?" Brenda asked curiously as if she was looking for deets.

"My name is Bianca" I told her trying to be as descript as possible. Niall's hand was around my back as if he was protecting me from the reporter. I think I just died, but I survived and came back to life. I can believe Niall Horan's hand is around me, ok calm down Bianca. I got asked a bunch of questions about Brooke though, I feel like she is gonna be a target amongst the people. "Brooke is one of my best friends guys, she is just trying to have a normal life with normal relationships". Then I got asked the question, a question that I wasn't expecting.

"So Bianca, you and Niall seem pretty close, are you guys dating" she asked me again. This time I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. I looked up at Niall and then back down at the floor "I don't know yet" Niall said in his cute Irish accent "We might soon find out". Yup that's it, prepare my grave, I just went to heaven. I heard Brenda say as we walked off "Well we will have to stay tuned, with the Barry and Nianca romances, until next time I'm Brenda Waters."

We walked inside and I heard Louis say something to Niall it sounded like he was asking about me but I wasn't sure.

**Niall's POV**

"God Lou I really like her" I told Louis while the girls were in the washroom. "Ok, you need to get her alone. Out of publicity. Obviously Harry her didn't understand that concept." Louis said to me. I saw Harry smirk at Louis,

"At least he wasn't terrified to ask Brooke out like I am to ask Bianca out. She's perfect" I told him. He basically sat down with me and told me "Ok what you need to do is get her alone, see if she wants to go bowling this Wednesday" he said and I nodded, it seemed like a reasonable deal to me. I saw the girls walk out, but seriously the only girl I saw was Bianca, god I need to be more outgoing.

**Brooke's** **POV**

I sat down eating my sandwich, probably not the most ladylike way. But I was hungry. "Brooke, slow down your eating save some for me" I heard Bianca shout. "Yeah sorry Bianca, not gonna happen" I said taking another bite furiously. That pizza sub tasted really good and it definitely hit the spot! I noticed harry, he smiled at me. I knew he had my back in this, and somehow we would fight through the constant publicity. The fan-girls that will trample me are the scariest. That's what I'm worried about. I went to sit next to harry "Hey Harry" I said. He smiled "Hey Love, I'm sorry I got you into this.".

"It's fine, I wanted to become an actress its bound to happen sometime." I told him. I looked over at Bianca and then back over at Niall and then back to Harry "I think you should tell Niall to make a move soon, she loves him, but she's too shy" I said. He nodded and we got up, I returned his jacket which exposed my 'University of Michigan' sweatshirt. As we were getting ready to leave I saw out of the corner of my eye, Bianca and Niall talking. I had to like pick the crusties outta my eye to see what just happened. Did Bianca and Niall just kiss? Oh yes they did, it was a longer kiss, I bet Bianca was head over heels about that, and I was happy for her. And I'm sure I'm gonna hear about this later.

Kaylee came up behind me "Is Bianca and Niall kissing? Nooo wayyy"

"She has been waiting for this moment forever. So don't stare, if you're gonna stare come to this side with me" I told her.

I saw Bianca coming, she had the biggest grin on her face, I knew she was happy.

Astrid whispered to her "I'm guessing you liked it"


	10. Chapter 10

The girls and I walked out of subway, and thankfully I had Yasmin. She got my back. I actually was really scared of what the freakish fans would do. I have heard so many horror stories about these sort of situations. We got on the subway, and I could feel every eye on us. It kinda freaked me out.

"We are not a show people, feel free to turn around" Astrid said to them as she motioned her fingers in a circle, I loved her. She was my rock, the person that was gonna help me get through this. Even though I wanted to be an actress, this isn't the publicity I needed. We got to the apartment in one piece; I swear this has been the most overwhelming night.

"This was one crazy night" Kaylee said picking up a cup off the ground. "Are you kidding me, I kissed Niall Horan, this was the BEST day of my existence" Bianca said cheerfully. All of us chuckled. We continued picking up. "Louis was hilarious tonight" Yasmin said. Kaylee smiled, she wasn't the jealous type, and neither was I. Bianca on the other hand is a different story; she can be on the different side. "Guys I'm scared for Brooke" Yasmin stated to everyone "I think we should hire a bodyguard". Ok Yasmin is going overboard "Yasmin we don't know if anything will happen" I told her, I wasn't worried at all.

It was quiet for a while as we cleaned up the apartment, I stared over at the clock it read '11:30pm'. I groaned, it was too late to do anything, let alone clean an entire apartment, I mean Niall and Bianca made half of the mess. I heard Kaylee and Astrid start to hum 'what makes you beautiful'. Then all five of us started to sing.

"You're insecure" Bianca shouted

"Don't know what for" Astrid commented, "You are turning heads when you walk through the doo-o-or" I continued. "Don't need makeup" Yasmin said and then Kaylee followed "To cover up".

Then we all blasted in for the chorus, I felt our inner rock star come out. I started dancing while washing a plate. Astrid was singing into a cup, and Kaylee was playing Air guitar with a chip pick. Bianca was drums with some chopsticks, and Yasmin was piano with a table cloth. I swear we were the best clean up band in London. We finished and by that time the clock read '11:54pm".

"Man am I tired" I heard Bianca say in a yawn. "Yeah me too" I heard from both Astrid and Yasmin. I wasn't tried and neither was Kaylee, so we stayed up. We had our pajamas on, I was wearing an oversized shirt that said 'Detroit Red Wings' on the front with some striped pajama shorts and my hair was in a bun. Kaylee was wearing long polka dotted pajama pants and a grey cami with her hair in a bun also.

"Are you scared?" Kaylee asked me. I couldn't lie to her, I was a little shaken from today, I wasn't prepared for the events that happened today. "Maybe just a little" I told her. She turned towards me, "I think you should all your family, it's around 7pm in Michigan" I sighed she was right. So I took out my cell phone and dialed my little sister Jennifer, she would know what to do, and plus I knew she wouldn't believe what just happened. The phone stopped ringing and I heard her voice before I could speak I heard "Brooke, you and Harry are dating?"

I smiled "Jenn, how did you know?" I got cut off by her. "I saw it online, it's all over, you should be more careful with celebrities". I loved her wholesomeness and her joking "Jennifer I saw Louis today" you could feel a dead silence "Jenn, did you drop the phone?" I asked her. I looked over at Kaylee and she wondered why I just mentioned Louis. I spoke back into the phone "Jenn, Jenn! Are you alive?". I heard this deep breathing followed by a scream of joy. When she screamed I held my phone away from my ear, Kaylee overheard my scream. She said to me "Your little sister must love Louis, how old is she?" I mouthed "eleven" to her and then put the phone back to my ear. "Carrots!" I heard on the other end. "Jenn you always manage to make me laugh, I'll call you soon". "Ok goodnight Brooke" she said and I hung up. Kaylee looked at me "your little sister is cute" she told me. "Would you mind sharing him so that she can have a phone call soon?". She nodded in no worry; she wanted to make her day.

I yawned, and so did Kaylee. "I think it's time for me to head to bed" Kaylee said and we both headed to our rooms. I turned on my laptop to check updates like I usually do before bed, and I looked at a new post on a one direction fan site. This post talked about a group, I put my glasses on to read more clearly. Did that read what I just think it read? It said "We must find Brooke!". I gasped. I jumped up almost knocking over my laptop. I ran over to Bianca's bed "Bianca wake up, wake up!" I said as I shook her, she groaned and rubbed her eyes "What Brooke!" she asked. "Bianca they are evil" that's all I could say. "Who are they?" she asked. I told her the fans and she told me to calm down for tonight and that they were just jealous.

Could I really be in trouble?


	11. Chapter 11

**Yasmin's POV**

I woke up really early in the morning, I couldn't sleep. I was worried. Call me over protective, but I can't help it, I wasn't gonna let this get to me. I woke up Bianca and Kaylee, they both groaned. It was 7:30am and they were not morning people. When I woke up Bianca I looked at Brooke, she was snoring and fast asleep. Did I mention snoring, I threw a pillow at her head and she stopped, I need to make a mental note of that!

Bianca put on some gray sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt and her hair was in a bun. Kaylee put on grey sweatpants with a looser fitting green t-shirt. I could tell this was a I don't care day because we were all wearing sweats and t-shirts. They go and sit down with me at the table and I have a notebook and pencil by me. I take a bite of my apple and I write about ways to protect all of us. Bianca and Kaylee sat down with their bowls of cocoa puff cereal.

"Guys I the only one this has affected?" I asked them. They looked at me and Bianca took another bite of her cocoa puffs until she told me her response "Well that apple is pretty old" she said. Kaylee burst out laughing "Bianca, I don't think she's talking about the apple" Kaylee said to her.

"Oh, well my cocoa puffs are delicious, they affected me too" She said proudly. I put my hand to my face and she gave me that blank stare like the 'what did I do' look. "I'm talking about Brenda and her crew of people that took pictures of us, aren't you worried?"

"Yeah maybe a little, like some fans can get outta control" Kaylee told me.

"I think we just need to take a break from this fan thing, and not worry about it. How do we know if it's even gonna happen" Bianca said. That was probably the most intelligent thing she said all morning. I smiled. Why don't we go to town today before classes, I think we should lay low and I'll leave a note for Astrid and Brooke when they wake up. We got up and put on our jackets. I went over to the counter, a place I knew Brooke would check when she woke up.

I wrote on the note:

'Dearest Brooke,

Bianca, Kaylee, and I went to town for the day to chill, if you are up by 1pm, meet us at the grove.

Xoxo,

Yasmin'

I wrote my note like Bianca to mock her, she went over to read and she laughed. She saw the joke. After that we got our shoes on and we were on our way to the town, we had no plans and I'm glad. I was stressed

**Astrid's POV**

It was around 12pm when I finally got out of bed. There was an eerie silence in the apartment. I rubbed my eyes and rose out of bed, I noticed Kaylee and Yasmin weren't in their beds, so I walked through the bathroom and into Brooke's and Bianca's room. It was quiet but I could hear Brooke's loud snore. It was hilarious, I need to remember my camera next time, and this was definitely a Kodak moment. I went over to her bed and jumped on it! She started shaking up and down and I hear in a stutter "Astrid", "I'm", "Gonna", "Kill you". I stopped, last thing I needed was to clean Brooke vomit. She woke up and she gave me that stare, that stare that scared me. We went into the kitchen and the first place she went was to the counter to check her phone. And then she read a note from Yasmin, I read it with her.

"Brooke let's get dressed" I told her, we continued into the rooms and put on sweats and sweatshirts, and our hair was in ponytails. We looked good, well not really. The grove was just a park on the corner; It was also a popular hangout. We went out of the apartment and into the elevator. I hate elevators especially since they are awkward, we were on the 21st floor so we had a ways to go. We got in and the elevator music was 'forever young' by one direction. On our way down, our elevator stopped at the 19th floor and a teenage girl around our age came in. she gave Brooke and I the weirdest looks and ten opened her mouth "I saw you guys on the telly yesterday" she told us, Brooke looked a little worried, and I don't blame her. And she continued "I think you and Harry look so cute together" she told Brooke. And then she turned to me "and Zayn and you looked like you guys were having fun". This girl literally made my day; can I go and hug her? Or is that too weird I would probably attack her. I guess I'll just say thank you. Doing it the old fashioned way.

She got off with us on floor 1, I read my watch, it said 12:34pm, I turned to Brooke "Ok we have 26minutes until we have to be at the grove, we better start walking" I told her. We walked out, I swear everyone was staring at us. I mean I love that all eyes are on me, but I don't like this attention. I wonder if the others got this too? Brooke looked neutral, this must not affect her. I admire her for that, she doesn't show hurt or fear.

We reached the grove, and we saw the girls. They were by the swings. We walked over and hugged them. I saw paparazzi in the corner so I turned to Brooke "Code Red" I told her in a whisper. She turned around and Brenda from last night was in our faces. Brooke didn't show hate whatsoever. She politely answered every question and didn't complain, she's my role model.

**Brooke's POV**

I was terrified of them, they scared the bajeezus outta me. What I'm post worried about is the fans that will go so low as to send death threats to people.

I brought my bag with me, with my school stuff. All of us had a pop culture class in 15 minutes at the university. Truthfully at this moment I want to be at home with my family, instead I'm dealing with this on my own. Well not totally. I have 4 of my best friends, my boyfriend, and my new found guy friends. I feel secure! We started walking out of the grove and to the university. We went to room 34F and sat down in a spot near the top, I did not want to be recognized.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brooke's POV**

I sat in my desk, trying not to speak. I was nervous that if I was recognized that there would be chaos. But thankfully it was peaceful for the first 15 minutes. I as pretty quiet and I heard Yasmin and Astrid say things in Spanish that I didn't understand. I turned my head to see Bianca and Kaylee talking about the crazy fans.

"I want to meet a crazy fan, they are fun to watch" Kaylee said to Bianca. "But why?" Bianca asked her.

Kaylee smiled "I just want to know why they act like that, they seem like they are a lot of fun to listen to"

I turned my head towards them "But don't they scare you? I mean with all the power and things they could do to you?" I asked.

Kaylee began to laugh "Brooke nothing is gonna happen, you're gonna have those fans that are uber nice to you and then have those fans that hate your guts" she stated. It didn't make me feel any better.

Professor Samuels began talking about pop culture in England and how it has affecting our daily lives. Well gosh darn thank you Professor Samuels, this made me feel so much better about my situation. I definitely wanna find out about pop culture. I tuned her out, she was getting on my nerves. Instead of taking notes on my computer I decided to surf the internet. I went on my email and noticed harry was online, I chatted him.

Brooke: Hey love

Harry: Hi, are you ok?

Brooke: I will be, it just hasn't settled into me yet

Harry: Don't worry it will all pass, so where are you?

Brooke: I am in my pop culture class, just what I needed right now

Harry: I hope everything goes well.

Brooke: me too

Just as I typed that, Professor Samuels decided to talk about crazed fans. At that moment I wanted to strangle her head. Yasmin, Astrid, Kaylee, and Bianca's eyes were all staring at me, and I felt myself sliding down in my chair.

Brooke: Harry you won't believe what the topic is

Harry: what….no really!

Brooke: yes of course today's lesson is about fans

Professor Samuels continued talking about the fandoms, but she then got around to recent news. "So yesterday in London miss Brooke Tatum was found snogging One Direction band member Harry Styles" Professor Samuels said in her presentation. I swear she didn't know I was in the class.

Brooke: oh dear lordy

Harry: it will be ok

Brooke: they are using us as an example

Harry: don't worry I got your back, but I have to go. Ill text you later

*Harry is Offline*

I felt this embarrassment run across my face, everyone is class turned to me. One jerk in the class named Brad yelled "Professor Samuels, Brooke is right there" he said pointing to me. I noticed Yasmin give him the death stare, which made me feel better.

"Thank you Brad. Brooke, why don't you come up here." She said to me. I thought I was about to vomit, I was scared. Bianca whispered to me "Don't worry Brooke, Yasmin is ready if anyone here is about to freak". I smiled, that made me feel better.

I slowly walked down the stairs, all eyes were on me. I felt like I wanted to die right there. I sat in the tall wooden chair besides Professor Samuels. I was quietly fiddling with my thumbs.

"Ok class, this will make this lesson easier to understand" she said. I thought to myself, god someone get me out of this chair already. "Miss Brooke has been caught on camera with Harry Styles, so class feel free to ask her any questions about how the pop culture changed her" she said to everyone. I wanted to slap her upside the head with a piece of bacon; seriously I think she is out to get me.

Brad raised his hand again "Did Harry slobber like a dog?" he asked, I smirked I knew he would ask some idiotic question like that. The whole class laughed except for this girl Amanda, she stayed dead silent.

"Um no" I answered. Professor Samuels looked around the room for another and I saw a familiar hand up, it was Astrid. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was called on and she stood up, her seat was on the edge so she stood up on the stairs.

"Brooke, did this experience have a positive outcome?" she asked me. I started to answer "yes it has…" then I noticed Amanda get up from her seat and run towards Astrid "Astrid Watch out!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. I was too late Astrid fells down the flight of stairs and I heard this loud screeching scream. I jumped up from my seat and ran towards her "Stop watching and call an ambulance someone!" I yelled while crying, this was my best friend. Yasmin got up and started yelling at Amanda "What the heck were you thinking!" I heard Yasmin say. Amanda had this smirk of accomplishment; you could tell this was a joke for her. I wanted to punch her in the nose, but I needed to stay calm for Astrid. I noticed Amanda had a Zayn bracelet and necklace on, so I then I realized why she did it. I left Kaylee and Bianca comforting Astrid and went back to my tall seat and stood on it "Do you see what just happened, these crazed fandoms. It's ruining society. People seriously need to stop being selfish" I got down from my seat and wiped some tears away.

The paramedics arrived as I finished. Astrid told them she wanted us to come with her. I texted Zayn "Meet us at the hospital pronto, and bring the rest. Come now hurry"

I followed the ambulance in my car. Yasmin, Kaylee, and Bianca and I were all crying. We were worried about our best friend. I don't think I could drive, I was shaking so much. So Yasmin took over. We got to the hospital and ran to the ER desk "Where is Astrid Lopez?" Bianca yelled. The ER lady motioned us to room 143. We practically ran there, but when we knocked on the door we were not allowed to go inside. All I heard from inside the room was that she was in critical condition. "Is she gonna be alright" Bianca asked a doctor walking by. "That's not her doctor, he wouldn't know" Kaylee said. She had a worried look in her eyes. I could tell none of us were gonna get sleep tonight. "Lets go to the waiting room and wait for the boys" Yasmin said. We walked over to the ER waiting room, it was filled with screaming babies and worried adults. It had an eerie feeling. We sat in the corner of the room talking about how we wanted Amanda arrested, but that will just put gas to the fire. I felt my back pocket vibrate and I took my phone out, it was a text from Zayn "What happened, we are on our way!" he texted, before I could text him back I got another text from Harry "We are inside, what happened?". I texted them both to meet us in the ER waiting room, 2mintues later all 5 of them showed up. We stood up and gave them hugs.

I stayed standing and began to speak trying not to cry "As you guys know, we were in pop culture class at school. Well today's lesson was about crazed fans" I continued. The boys had worried looks in their faces, Niall then asked "Wait where is Astrid?". I could feel the tears weld up in my faces. Zayn's face looked like he was about to cry. I gulped and continued "That is why you guys are here, the Professor made me get up in front of the class and talk about how fandoms changed my life, Astrid got up to ask me a question" I gulped again, I barely could get out another sentence, I started crying again. Kaylee continued "Astrid asked a question and this girl named Amanda Matheson came up behind her and pushed her down a flight of stairs. She was a huge Zayn Malik fan, she got jealous".

Zayn put is face in his hands; Yasmin went over to give him a hug. "How could I have let this happen" I said in between breaths. "If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in critical condition". The boys faces stared towards mine, Louis start to speak in stutters "Shes…shes….shes in critical condition?" he asked. We nodded. Harry came over to me and sat next to me. I pulled myself together, I needed to be strong for the rest.

The Doctor came in "Astrid Lopez"

All 9 of us stood up in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brooke's POV**

"I have some bad news" the doctor started to tell us. A sudden gasp was heard throughout the waiting room. I was holding on to Harry, shielding myself behind his shoulder. The doctor continued but in a hushed voice "Guys, I'm gonna be utterly honest with you, she might not make it". I let out a screeching cry, and then it turned to anger. That Amanda! "She broke her right leg in 3 places, and her impact when she fell ruptured her spleen. They are taking her to surgery, but it doesn't look good guys"

I let out a scream, and harry took me in his arms and held me tight. Zayn was bawling with me. I kneeled down on the ground in front of them and prayed, prayed for the dear life of my best friend Astrid.

"Guys we have to be positive, and pray. We can't do anything. She is in the best hands in the UK right now" Kaylee told us. I wiped my eyes with a tissue I found in my jacket pocket. "What time is it?" Bianca asked. Liam looked at his phone "10pm". I sighed "Looks like we are spending the night here" Yasmin said. I laid my head on Harry's lap, resting my eyes. Then I slowly fell asleep.

**Zayn's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. This is just plain rubbish. Finally a girl I care about, and she is in the hospital. I am in utter anger about Amanda Matheson, she is not a fan, she's a freak. I lifted my hands up from my hands, I looked over to Niall "I have no idea how to feel" I told him. He turned to me "Dude pray, she will be fine. Get the girl" he said, that made me smile. I thought about what I should have done while we were with them yesterday, I should have told her how I felt. I looked down at my phone, it said 5am. I was beyond tired, I heard the screech of hospital gurney wheels slide across the hall. Everyone was sleeping in the chairs, except for me and Liam. So we got our stuff and went to walk around. A gurney was coming down the hall, when it pasts I saw a ghostly figure, an oxygen mask and a big cast on the right leg. First thing I thought, was she okay?

Liam I ran to the room and knocked on the door. The number written said 143 and under the number was her name 'Astrid Lopez'. All I wanted was to hear her voice one more time; I'm not ready for her to leave me. I knocked once again, the doctor came to the door "hello?" he asked me

"Hi, I was wondering if we could see Astrid Lopez?" I asked politely. He looked at me "Well I'm not supposed to do this, but you see like you care a lot. Don't tell anyone I let you come in." he told me sternly. I nodded and we came in, I looked around before focusing on the bed. She looked so ghostly, and not well. Her leg was elevated with a pulley, her face was bruised up. Her left eye had a huge black and blue ring and bump around it. This made me angry, this wouldn't have happened; It was my fault if I was more careful this would have never happened. Liam looked at me and whispered "Stop doing this to yourself man, it's not your fault" he told me. Then I walked over to her bed and sat in the chair next to it. I held her hand, it was cold and weak. I was expecting that since she just came out of surgery. "What's the outlook doc? I asked him. He turned around from the computer he was typing at and looked at Liam, Astrid, and I.

"I think she's gonna be alright, she's gonna need support and help with a lot." He said. That was probably the best news I heard all day. "Don't worry doc, I'll do my best to be her caregiver. I know her roommates can do the at home, but I'll try the rest." I said. Just as I finished my breath, my hand was squeezed. I looked down and noticed it was Astrid's hand, at that moment I knew that she was gonna be alright.

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up and my face still felt cemented to Harry's lap. I looked and there was a droll spot "oh poop" I yelled at myself in a whisper and wiped it off quickly. I looked at the clock on the far wall of the waiting room, it said 8am. I yawned for a long time, and then woke up the rest. We all stretched and yawned, and I think Niall farted but I couldn't be sure, it was a little on the stinky side. I then realized where I was again, the dark and gloomy waiting room. We got up and walked into the hallway. I stretched my arm up high, sleeping on the chair was not comfortable. We knocked on room 143. The doctor came to the door.

"Hi, are we able to visit her?" Kaylee asked anxiously. The doctor came out into the hall and closed the door behind him. "Well Astrid is in critical state at the moment, she cannot have visitors until Wednesday" he said in a stern voice. I wanted to cry, Wednesday was 2 days away. "Why don't we go and get a coffee or in your case smoothie" Harry suggested. We all were speechless on the walk to Starbucks; it was a dead silent walk. We got to Starbucks and sat down. We ordered 5 coffee's 2 frappes, 1 iced tea, and my strawberry-banana smoothie.

We didn't have much rest so our faces looked ghostly. "Guys we can't let this girl just get away with this!" Yasmin stated. "I agree, even though I didn't see her yet, I'm assuming it was horrible" Bianca said to everyone. Zayn cleared his throat "Liam and I got up early this morning, and we got to see her. She is really sick and hurt. Amanda Matheson can't get away with this." He said. I continued sipping my smoothie which was almost empty. "We need to hire a lawyer, and all I know is that she is expelled from school and cannot return on property" Kaylee said. I began to pace back and forth "Guys this isn't gonna do anything, we need to protest. I think we need to make a speech of some sort. This cannot continue". They all gave me strange looks "I think it needs to be done" Louis said. We all nodded our heads.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yasmin's POV**

I swear I wanted to rip her head off, but I needed to be a lady about it. I excused myself quickly from the table and to the ladies room. I wiped out my cell phone like I was on a movie. Wishing I still had my flip phone so I could put some more drama into it. I dial a local lawyer that one of my old friends recommended me to. Her name was Linda Grey, she went to oxford. So I assumed she was legit. I went into the first stall on the left and sat on the toilet. I pressed send on the keypad and held the phone up to my ear, it was ringing.

Linda answered the line "Hello Yasmin" she said. "Hi Linda, I need your awesome skills for a trial" I told her. There was a pause "I already heard the story on the news, I'll do it. We need to talk strategy" She said.

I then heard the Ladies bathroom door open. I saw black flats on the ground when I looked. "So when should this take place?" Linda asked. I started to make grunting noises "ANYTIME NOW" I yelled. Trying to make it sound like I was talking to my poop, I could feel that Linda was staring into her phone like I was mental. I grunted some more, to make it sound legit. The girl washed her hands quickly and I yelled once more "This is a hard one, I can feel it" and then I heard the girl quickly rush out. "Ok sorry Linda, someone was in the bathroom. I will email you the deets when I get home" I told her. "Whatever floats your boat, but this trial should be held soon" she told me "Ok Linda, talk to ya later" and I hung up the phone.

I unlocked the door and examined myself in the mirror, I walked out into the eating area and I saw all of their eyes on me. Kaylee got up and started to mimic me "Oh this is a hard one" she said, making her face look red. I think Niall and Louis was about to have a baby. "Nice one babe" Louis said to Kaylee. I got embarrassed "I had to cover, it would have been weird talking on the phone, so I made it sound realistic" I said to them. "You failed miserably, Go faster, this is definitely a hard one" Kaylee told me. I went and sat down at the table. "So what were actually doing in the bathroom?" Niall asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well besides doing my business" I laughed then continued "I was talking to a lawyer, I just couldn't let this go, and Amanda cannot get away with this."

They all nodded "What's the lawyer's name?" Brooke asked me. "Her name is Linda Grey and she went to Oxford University. So she is highly qualified" I told her. I then noticed all their faces glow with hope. "All I have to do is email her, and then we set the date" I continued.

"Ok love" Louis said, "Did you get it all out, I want to make sure you are alright" He joked. I started laughing uncontrollably, same with the rest of them. All of a sudden Brooke's Phone went off. I noticed a glow in her face, and then she jumped up in the air with joy. She hung up her phone and stared at us "Guys!" she yelled with glee. "She's coming home" you could hear the excitement in her voice. I looked over at Zayn; he was smiling down at the ground, like he was praying for this. He and Brooke were probably the most excited.

**Kaylee's POV**

The car roared with people talking. We were on our way to the hospital, and Astrid was gonna be released early. "It's gonna be a lot of work guys" I told them. Louis looked over at me "Yes but babe we got to work together" I wish I could see myself in the mirror, I was pretty sure I was dead at the moment.

We got at the hospital, and it was the gloomy feeling all over again, our smiles turned into vague faces. We went up to room 143 where it said 'Astrid Colberg' and knocked. The Doctor came outside without letting us peek through the door, "She will be ready in 10 minutes guys" he said "If you guys can wait in the waiting room, I'll come and get you". We walked down to the waiting room again, and it has this very gloomy feel to it, not a place where I would like to be again. We sat down in the chairs and Yasmin looked squirmy, Louis noticed also

"Yasmin, do you need to go? Is it gonna be a hard one" he said making faces. Yasmin playfully hit him and smirked. We waited and I just now saw that Bianca and Niall took all of our leftovers, when I mean all, I mean all. I swear they had like 10 takeout trays, for themselves. How are they not fat, that's the real question? Harry and Brooke were talking in a whisper; I loved their relationship as much as I love my own.

I saw the door open and Astrid came out, her left leg was in a huge cast reaching her mid-thigh, and her stomach was tied up in an aced bandage. Zayn rushed up to get the wheelchair from the doctor. The first words that came out of Astrid's mouth was "Bianca are you gonna share that chicken?"

We all laughed, I'm pretty confident that we knew she was gonna be alright. I held Louis' hand as we walked out of the hospital.

**Astrid's POV**

I seriously have the worst headache, but I needed to not show it. So I joked. Zayn was pushing my wheelchair, I adored him. He was such a gentleman. I could hear my grandfather up in heaven telling me that I found myself a keeper. My hair was in my face, and it was getting in my mouth, I started to make that gaging and spitting noise to get it out. Zayn noticed and pulled back my hair. He put it in the best ponytail he could make, and he did a pretty good job of it. We got up to the apartment, and we all couldn't fit in the elevator, because of my wheelchair. So Brooke, Harry, Niall and Bianca decided to race up the stairs. "You guys are not gonna beat us" I yelled, they smiled and then they were gone "go,go,go!" I shouted. When we finally got up to my floor,I knew we have won. We walked in and Harry, Bianca, Brooke and Niall were all dramatically lying on the couch.

"Well hello there" Harry said in a hushed voice, while holding an invisible cigarette. "Guys you really make a girl feel welcome" I smiled. Zayn rolled me into my room, I got positioned on my bed and pillows elevated my foot. The room was silent. Zayn came over a kissed me; I'm sure for him it was like the last kiss he would get. I kissed him back, it started to get more passionate and I groaned. Zayn shot up "am I hurting you love? Do you need ice?"

"No I'm fine" and then I pulled his head close to mine. I heard the door quickly open and close, someone must have come in to check.

Brooke's POV

Yasmin came out with a wierded out face, "Is everything ok?" I asked. She began to say "Well I was walking in to check if Astrid needed anything, and Bam! I walked into an Astrid/Zayn make out session." She said. We all smiled and giggled.

"So was it like this?" Louis said taking Kaylee and kissing her passionately. The whole room went silent, did that really just happen? "Yeah pretty much" Yasmin laughed.

Zayn walked out of the room, his hair was a little messy. "I see you some fun" Harry said. Zayn smiled the whole time, I looked over at Kaylee and Lou and they were still going at it. We all looked at each other and then at the pillows and nodded. I yelled "Get a room" playfully and everyone threw pillows. They got up and brushed themselves off and started to laugh "Sorry" she stated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brooke's POV**

I got a phone call last night from a 787 number, it took me a minute to figure out it was Puerto Rico. I called the number and I heard Frances' voice. "Hola Frannie" I said into the phone. There was a pause "Oh Hi Brooke, I'm at the airport and I'm looking for my bag"

"Airport?" I asked in confusion, "Oh yeah I'm here in London and I'm gonna need to your guys' place, I'll be ready in 1 hour."

"Ok Frannie, do you need me to set you up a pull out bed?" I asked her. "Si por favor, I will only be staying for the trial then I need to head back home. See you later"

"Ok bye Frannie" and we hung up the phone. I didn't want to tell Astrid that her twin sister was coming, because that would put unneeded stress on her. So I texted Zayn and Niall to help me get ready then they responded with 'on our way'. So I waited, while I waited I made some macaroni and cheese for us to eat, and I got the pull out bed ready in Bianca and mine's room. When I finally heard the knock on the door I was at the stove stirring the macaroni and cheese. I ran to let them in, "Hi guys" i said but then I noticed the macaroni and cheese was over boiling "great" I muttered under my breath and ran back to turn down the heat "Killing the food mate, aren't ya?" Niall asked

"Like always" I joked. "Guys sit down on the couch I'll have this done in a second" I yelled. I drained the water then put the cheese, butter and milk in and stirred it. I brought it out and Niall looked at it like it was the last food on earth. "Here ya go lads". We all started to eat and then I cleared my throat to speak.

"Lads I called you her because Astrid's twin sister is in town. I just got a phone call from her; she's at the airport right now. But I need one of you to drive me there?" I told the boys. "I'll give you a lift, Brooke. Just let me finish this" Niall said. Literally this boy finished his macaroni and cheese in 30 seconds. "Ok I'm ready" Niall said getting up.

"Zayn I'm babysitting Astrid, is it all right if you watch her for the time we are gone? I'll bring back some food; I'm sure Frances will be hungry." I asked, he nodded yes and Niall and I were out the door. I cranked up the radio and Adele's 'Somebody like you' came on, and I was singing to that like there was no tomorrow. Niall kept laughing. I couldn't blame him, he was probably jealous of my awesomeness.

We pulled up to London Heathrow Airport. We parked the car in the far back so we wouldn't have to pay a huge fee. I got tired from walking and Niall gave me a piggyback. I was laughing the whole way, and man was he strong. We walked up to the door and I was still on his back, I was holding up a sign that said 'Hai Frannie wannie hai gurl', I kept my eyes out and then I saw her, I jumped off Niall's back and ran up to her, almost tackling her to the ground "Frances mi amor" I said while giving her a hug. "Brooke, try not to kill me" she yelled, then I pulled back. Niall was still at the bench and Frances couldn't see him. "So what did you hear?" I asked her. "All I heard was that Astrid was pushed down the stairs by some slut. Who was a Zayn Malik fan, but Astrid doesn't even know Zayn personally anyways" Frannie told me. "Well actually…" I continued, I motioned Niall towards me. He came closer and Frances' mouth dropped down to the floor. "nia…nial…niall horrrannnn." She stuttered. "Frances breathe, this is why Astrid got knocked down the stairs. We met the boys the first day we were in England." I told her.

"Girl, I'm gonna slap you why didn't you tell me, I would have been her 500 weeks ago" she said. "Well I didn't need it to become a big deal, but come on now; we can talk in the car. I need to relieve Zayn from his babysitting duties." I said while loading Frannie's luggage into the trunk. "So what else haven't I heard?" Frannie asked. "Well" I started but Niall butted in "She's Dating Harry Styles". There was a big Gasp heard from inside the car. Frannie was in total shock.

"Congratulations Brooke!" she said, "Thanks love, and I just wish it was that easy. But I have a lot of hate. A lot" I told her. "That's why I was so protective of Astrid; I didn't want that to happen to me or any of the other girls."

Frannie looked concerned "Don't worry, if anything else happens, they will have to deal with this" she said while growling. Niall pulled up to the apartment complex, we got out and grabbed the suitcases and went into the elevator. Frances excitement grew bigger as we went up floors; finally we got off at floor 5. We went inside and you could see on Frannie's face that it looked like she was in heaven. The other girls were back from Religion class. "Woah that was a fast recovery Astrid" Bianca said to Frances. Frances laughed "I'm not Astrid, I'm her twin sister. But hi, what are your names?"

"I'm Bianca and that's Yasmin and Kaylee" Bianca said pointing to the girls. I took France away from the group and showed her my room. "Well here is where you will be staying for the next few days" I said, plopping her luggage on the bed. "Bianca and I share this room, don't worry. This food smell will never go away." I joked.

"Can you show me my sister?" She asked me "Sure, but it won't be a good sight. She's still pretty sick" I said leading her into Astrid's room. I opened the door and all I heard was a gasp from Frances.


	16. Chapter 16

**Frances' POV**

I stepped inside the room; suddenly a gasp was heard in my voice. Astrid and Zayn were snogging. Oh jeez, I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs 'Get a room' but then I realized, they did have a room and I was in it. So I cleared my throat loudly and quite obnoxiously, to tell them that I was here.

Astrid broke the kiss, and she looked at me "Hola Hermana" she told me. "Hi sis, how are you feeling" I asked. "I'm doing just fine, just fine" there was a slight, I mean huge annoyance in her voice. The same annoyance as the time when I walked in on her when 'Guacamole' and her were having a moment. "Gosh Astrid, remember Guacamole. REMEMBER" I told her. She had this 'angry' smirk, like she was ready to beat me up. "Who is Guacamole and why is his name a dip?" Zayn asked in confusion. Astrid, Brooke, and I burst out laughing. Brooke chimed in "Guacamole is Astrid's elementary school crush"

"She was head over heels for him" she continued. Zayn got this down look, so I decided to change the subject. "So how is foot, Hermana?"

"It's ok I mean, it's still broken and my spleen is killing me. But Zayn has been the best company I could ever have." Astrid said, I noticed her voice was still kinda slurred. Zayn showed a cheeky smile.

Brooke got up "Ok come on Frances, let's leave them alone," I agreed and left the room with her. We headed to the living room and sat on the couch with Yasmin and Bianca.

"I'm gonna RIP her head off….oh hi Frances. I didn't see you there" Yasmin said. I sat down confused "Who's head are you gonna rip off?" I asked.

"Have you heard of Amanda Matheson?" Bianca asked me. I nodded my head no. "Well Amanda was the girl who pushed Astrid down the stairs. Her friend Lauren and her are testifying against us tomorrow" Bianca said in a hush toned. "Like they will ever win!" Yasmin yelled. Brooke tried to hush her. "Are you gonna make it to the Court order tomorrow?" Brooke asked me. I nodded yes, I wanted to see Yasmin and Amanda fight it out, and I wouldn't miss it for the world because I love my sister.

"Well Chikas, I'm heading to bed. Oh and Yasmin and Kaylee make sure you guys kick Zayn to the couch. We don't need anything happening" Bianca said.

"Ok! Will do, I'll try to peel Zayn off of Astrid" Kaylee laughed. We all headed to bed. I was excited to win tomorrow.

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up feeling really groggy like usual. It was 8am; I was not ready to be awake. I was in my pajamas and my hair was in a messy bun. I was chewing on a fruit bar and I opened the door to Harry. "Hey Beautiful" He said and kissed me softly on the lips. "You have morning breath" he teased. So I breathed in his face for emphasis. He laughed; I got a box of cereal down from the cupboard and poured Harry a bowl. The plastic ring prize fell into the bowl. Harry grabbed it out and up wrapped its plastic baggie

"Brooke this is for you, I love you" he said sliding the blue plastic ring on my finger. "Oh Harry it's beautiful" I laughed and kissed him under the glistening light of the stovetop. We sat down at the table in the kitchen "So when are the rest getting here?" I asked while taking another bite of my fruit bar. "In about 5 min or so," just as he said that I heard a knock on the door, I got up and opened it. "Hi Louis, Niall and Liam, we have been waiting for you," I said hugging them. Louis and Niall noticed the blue plastic ring on my left hand. "Harry, you're getting hitched. ALREADY?" Louis asked. Harry and I laughed "Maybe someday Lou, maybe someday." Harry said and then he turned to wink at me. At that moment I felt the need to pinch myself. "Guys I got to go get dressed and wake up the other girls. Make yourself welcome and wake Zayn up" I said while walking to the hall.

I ran into my room and started to jump on Bianca's and Frances' bed, and then I ran through the bathroom into Yasmin and Kaylee's room and started jumping. "Girl calm down what is it?" Bianca said rubbing her eyes as she came in with Frances into Yasmin and Kaylee's room. I held up my left hand as if I was showing them my engagement ring "Harry told me he loved me" I said trying not to get to overwhelmed. "Oh Brooke he spent so much on you, what did that cost 10 pence?" Yasmin asked. I laughed "It was a cereal box prize" I looked down at my watch and noticed the time. "Girls go get your suits on, hurry!" We all ran and put on our blazers and skirts. And then I finished first and helped Astrid get into her outfit. I wheeled her out. All of us had our hair pinned back into half up half down looks.

"The girls look the same? Are you guys starting a gang? Called the Blazer gang? Stealing trials, like no other" Louis joked. We all laughed, I was in two much of a shock to do anything. We all walked out and I held Harry's hand. In the elevator it stopped at floor 10, and 2 girls got on. I recognized them; they were Karen and Lauren, Amanda's Best friends. They better watch out for Yasmin today. We walked inside this huge court house, it was light wood colour and very high ceilings. We got ready for the jury to be brought in. I noticed Yasmin giving the death eye to Amanda. This is gonna be good!


	17. Chapter 17

**Yasmin's POV**

"That poodle better watch out" I said to the girls. I was giving Amanda the death eye, well because she deserved it. I was standing at the podium texting when someone came up and pinched me in the bum. The sound that came out of my mouth was not human whatsoever. I turned around and there was Liam, and I looked behind him and I thought Niall was gonna have a baby he was laughing so hard. Bianca couldn't contain herself. "Guys y'all have heard sounds like that before, get over it!" I joked.

I saw Amanda was laughing and I gave her the dirtiest of looks, she knew that I meant business. The judge and jury came out, we all got into position. "All rise" she yelled. We all stood up in unison. I looked at her name tag and it said "Judge Judith" I couldn't help but think of Judge Judy from America, I had a smirk on my face. I quickly made my face blank when they called Brooke up for questioning. She sat in the chair "So Miss Tatum" Lauren questioned her. Lauren and Karen were just getting on my nerves, Lauren continued "So what happened the day of the accident?" she asked. Brooke's face was very stern "Astrid was pushed down the stairs by Amanda Matheson".

"Did you witness this accident?"

"Yes indeed I did, I saw with my own eyes. She pushed her on purpose" Brooke yelled. "Order, Order" called Judge Judy. "Next Witness to the stand" Judy called. Then that loud mouth kid Ben came up to the seat, and Lauren began to question "Around what time did the accident happen?" Lauren asked. Ben looked sweaty "Around Noon" he said. "Ok Ben I have no further questioning". Then it was Amanda's turn to be questioned. Amanda went to the chair and the jury's faces drew more interested. Bianca went up to question I mouthed to her 'you go girlie', she walked up and I started to become sweaty. I wasn't ready for this, she better tell the truth. "So what happened the day of the incident?" Bianca asked. Amanda had a smirk "Well Astrid simply fell down the stairs by herself, she must have tripped". Girl my anger started to build up and I yelled "You lying piece of whore! You lying bitch!," You could feel the whole court watching me, I ran up and punched her in the face. She held her face with one of her hands. Then I continued "Girl you pushed my best friend down the stairs there is no fuckin' way that could be an accident" I yelled. Security began to pull me out of the court "You lying piece of shit!" I yelled. And I was out of the door, I heard Judge Judy yell "break". So everyone came out on different sides. Liam was the first person I saw come out. He came up to me and gave me a hug "Yasmin, you were great. She deserved it" he said and then he kissed me. Woah stop the tape, Liam James Payne really kissing me right now. Louis walked out and I thought to myself, oh god what was he gonna say "Liam you are missing the mistletoe" he joked. I gave him a hug. The rest of them came out and hugged me.

"Man does my hand hurt from hitting whore" I joked. Everyone laughed. I knew what I did was right, but when it was time to go back in. It was time for the jury to decide. We got into the room, and Brooke wheeled Astrid in. I stayed in the back, the lead juror came forward.

I held my breath.

"The Jury and I find the defendant not guilty for pushing the young lady down the stairs."

Kaylee started this time and she was powerful "You guys are really dumb; you are seriously letting her go. We almost lost Astrid. Y'all are just ass-wholes"

I clapped, and when I clapped so did everyone including Judge Judy "Overruled, I find her guilty" Judy said. All of us cheered, including Astrid.

"Amanda will serve 6 months in prison and pay for all the hospital expense and as for you two." she said pointing to Kaylee and I. "If you ever disrupt my court again, I'm gonna send you out, but well done girls."

We nodded and headed out.

**Bianca's POV**

I ran out and jumped for joy, I couldn't believe we won! Niall came out and I hugged him "Niall we did it! We did it" I told him while jumping. "I know babe!" he said. "I can't believe-" I stopped speaking. Niall grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me closer to his, and he kissed me. "Why did you do th-" I was cut off again by another kiss. I was in heaven. Kaylee was yelling 'get a room', so I broke the kiss and stuck my tongue out at her, and then kissed him again. We left the court room holding hands, and we couldn't stop smiling at each other.

**Kaylee's POV**

We returned to the house to celebrate. Bianca and Niall were in charge of food, and I think they ordered 10 pizzas each for themselves! Well the rest of us gathered in the living room and watched the TV. We were flipping channels and saw the trial on the news. "Was I really that bad" Yasmin laughed. "No she deserved it" I told her. But then the headline changed "Is Amanda really the whore or is she?" The newscaster said and a picture of Niall and Bianca kissing appeared "Woah Niall is getting it on" Liam joked. Bianca and Niall walked in with their muffins in their mouth, they looked at the screen and dropped their muffins. "Really! Just really" Bianca yelled. Throwing her muffin at the screen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brooke's POV**

"Calm down Bianca, it's probably nothing. Why don't we all go to sleep; Yasmin, Frances and I can set up the couch beds for the boys." I said. Bianca nodded and so did Niall. "Zayn can you wheel Astrid into her bed for me, I would do it but I'm busy" I asked

"No problem Brooke" Zayn said wheeling Astrid into her room. Her face was cheeky and she was almost done recovering. It was almost Christmas and she really wanted to look her best. The boys and I set up 2 pull out couches, Louis suggested "I'll take the bed with Kaylee" I laughed "Sorry Lou girls only. But Harry's bed is open" I said winking at Harry.

I went into my room with Bianca and Frances, and we got changed into our pajamas. Frances looked up at me "Brooke you better not sneak into the living room tonight, or I'll have to lock you in" she said jokingly. "Man! You found out my super secretive plan for tonight, now it will never happen. Darn it!" I laughed. I grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush, I walked into the living room and I turned around and almost dropped my toothbrush, I had a full view of Harry's naked behind. I giggled and left. I ran to the bathroom and spit into the sink and rushed into Yasmin's room. Out of breath I started telling my story "Harry's naked Tush, oh my god" I said in between breaths. "Brooke calm down, was it a full moon or a waning gibbous? She joked. I rolled my eyes. "Ok adios y'all I'm gonna go to my room" I said jumping and running to my bedroom, I had a lot of energy and jumped into my bed with flare.

"Woah girl, it's like you just saw harry naked. Gosh calm down and go to bed." Bianca yelled "If you don't stop giggling I'm throwing my old muffin that's under my bed at you, and you better bet its stale!" she threatened. I laughed and went to sleep; tonight was just gonna be a good night I just can tell. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Amanda's POV**

"Ok we have to get this bitch!" I said to Lauren and Karen. "Do you guys know where she lives?"

They both gave me glances and they nodded yes. "Excellent" I said rubbing my hands like an evil villain, but I guess I was and I'm proud of it. That girl Astrid doesn't deserve Zayn; I deserve him more than she ever will! She doesn't deserve to be called her name, her name is now Poop. "Let's go get that poop!" I shouted. The girls gave me weird looks and I just remembered I was talking to myself, shit I'm doing it again. "Poop is Astrid, now let's go!"

I got my fancy scissors that said die hard Zayn Malik's wife on it. Put them in my bag, they will come in use later. "Muwhhahahahahaha" man I need to work on my evil laugh. Gosh I need to stop talking to myself, um "Lauren do you like ponies?" I asked trying not to talk to myself again, because that is weird. We got in the cab at 2am and went into their apartment building. I looked around; it was way too fancy for my taste. I still don't know why Zayn likes her; she's a snotty princess I bet. We got to their door and they had a picture of them and their names around the peep hole "Oh how cute" I mumbled. I grabbed the bobby pin that was holding up my bangs and stuck it in the lock to unlock, in a few clicks I got it.

"SUCCESS!" I yelled in a whisper. I told Karen to keep lookout and Lauren and I walked into the apartment. We walked into the living room and there was all 5 boys, oh Astrid is gonna get it! Damn I'm talking to myself again. I walked into her room and saw her, I got out my scissors and walked over and chopped off an obnoxious section of her hair. I got my sharpie out and wrote on the wall "Don't mess with me bitches- Amanda 3". I didn't feel satisfied though, so I wrote on all their foreheads. I wrote "bitch" on Yasmin's, then "creeper" on Kaylee's, also "whore" on Brooke's, "Fat ass" on Bianca's, "Fugly" on Frances', and "Man stealer" on Astrid's. Lauren and I gave ourselves a high five.

I heard footsteps from inside Brooke's room, why is she even up at this hour. I look for my night vision camera in my bag. I turned it on and started filming, just in case this was YouTube-able later. She walks into the living room where the boys are and she gets next to harry, they start making out, and I begin to gag myself. Except instead of inside my head, it was out loud.

"Who's there" Harry yelled. CRAP, FUCKING POOP! Oh wait Astrid's nick name is poop. I need to watch my wording. I scrambled out the door and Ran with Lauren and Karen. Thankfully we were not caught.

**Brooke's POV**

I ran over and turned on the lights. Harry stared at my forehead "What's Wrong?" I asked. He turned to ask me "Do you always write whore on your forehead before you sleep?" I gave him a weird look and rushed to the mirror and saw the word whore on my forehead. I ran into the bedrooms and called everyone to the living room. I went to walk into Astrid's room to wheel her out but she let out this blood curdling scream before I could get there.

"MY HAIR, MY HAIR!" she screamed I looked at the wall and I saw Amanda's note. 'That bitch' I said to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kaylee's POV**

"That Mother fuckin' Bitch faced ass-hole. She better be happy that I am weak; otherwise I would have slapped that bitch into fuckin' tomorrow. I want her to fuckin' die in a hole!" Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs. I wasn't very happy with the news either. Brooke and Bianca searched through their bags for nail polish remover and rubbing alcohol, because according to internet that's the only thing that takes permanent marker off. We started scrubbing but it felt like it would never come off. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Astrid was crying; she is a strong girl. Only the worst things could make her cry. I just knew that Amanda went a little too far this time.

"Ok its Mumma to the rescue" I heard Yasmin say as she came from the hall. She was wearing an apron with scissors and hair razors, and she had a flat iron, hair dryer, and spritz bottle. "Woah Yasmin, are you secretly a hairdresser in disguise?" I asked her. "Well ya know I do have a side job" she said. All of us laughed. "Can you fix this mess Yasmin?" Astrid asked hopelessly. "Can I fix it? What kind of question is that? Yes I'm gonna fix it, you're gonna look beautiful" Yasmin said with a smile. "I will be finished by the time the boys get back from rehearsal"

Amanda's chunk she cut was about to Astrid's shoulders, so it looks like her hair is about to get shorter. Yasmin wheeled Astrid into her bedroom, and Bianca, Brooke, Frances and I were left in the living room trying to finish getting off our permanent marker stains. 10 minutes went by and I decided to get an apple. I heard a knock, by now I can recognize the knock of the boys. I opened the door "Boobear!" I yelled as Louis picked me up and spun me around; he placed a short sweet kiss on my lips. Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam also walked in after Louis. "Louis you are really good door blocker" Liam said as he walked inside. "Where are Astrid and Yasmin?" Zayn asked. Brooke yelled from the couch "Yasmin is giving her a makeover after last night's incident."

Harry walked over to sit next to Brooke; her feet were on the coffee table and from the looks of it she was gonna budge. She tended to be really lazy. Harry jumped over her legs and fell straight on his bum. "Harry are you alright?" Brooke asked, pulling him up. "Yeah I am fine babe" he said kissing her. Niall and Bianca were cracking up so hard I thought they were gonna have babies. "Calm Down you two" I said from across the room. Bianca and Niall started to laugh harder. "We…cant…stop…..this…video….on…..Bianca's….phone..about…dancing….food…..is…too….funny" Niall said in between chuckles.

I threw my apple at them and they started to eat it. "You animals" I said and everyone started to laugh.

Then we heard a door click. Everyone began to get quiet; you could only hear the crunches of chewing.

"Are you guys ready for the big reveal?" Yasmin asked from inside the hallway. "Yes bring out the brand new chica" Brooke said. "Well we need a drumroll and a song" Yasmin asked. "Ok guys lets sing _What Makes You Beautiful _in unison" Louis proclaimed. We all started singing the song and Yasmin wheeled out Astrid, once she got inside the living room. The room went quiet and smiles came across our faces. Yasmin not only finished the cut but she styled the hair that complemented her face so well she looked like a model. Her dark brown hair fell right at her shoulders and she had these gorgeous side bangs that made her forehead look smaller. Yasmin had also flat ironed her hair, overall she looked like a model.

I looked over at Zayn and his mouth looked like it dropped down to the ground. "You look fabulous Astrid" Zayn said with big eyes. "Thank you Zayn". I saw Brooke and Harry crying in the corner, when I looked at them they were trying to cough it off. "Are you guys crying" Astrid asked from her wheelchair. Brooke and Harry coughed it off some more, "We are not crying, we just got some dust in our eye" Harry said smiling. "Astrid you're glowing" Bianca said going over to her and giving her a hug. Louis and I were very happy for her, she never let anything that Amanda did to her, bring herself down.

I can feel that Christmas is gonna be great tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Brooke's POV**

"All I want for Christmas is you!" I sung at the top of my lungs in a screechy voice while I was finishing the ginger bread cookies in the kitchen. Harry came up and hugged me from behind. "Babe that was good, but I can do better" he said with a smile. "Oh really?" I said as I turned around in his arms, "well I can do this better" I said as I kissed him on the lips. He pulled me closer.

Astrid was finally able to walk; so she tested her abilities by walking into the kitchen. "Code red, we got a Code red!" she yelled. She walked right in between Harry and I to grab a ginger bread cookie. She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth full and said "Merry Christmas".

"Astrid hunny I can barely understand you" I joked with her. She laughed and took another cookie, I glared at her. Astrid gave me this big huge Smile. She looked great today, like she always does. Yasmin styled her newly cut hair; let's hope the priest at church doesn't hit on her. She wore this dark red sweater with a green bow on the shoulder and she had her dark wash skinny jeans on. I had my oversized University of Michigan sweatshirt on with some baggy grey sweatpants. I didn't want to get dressed up until much later when we had to leave.

We walked into the living room and Kaylee was wrapping presents with Louis, she turned her head towards us "GUYS LOOK AWAY" she said trying to cover her presents she was wrapping. Harry and I giggled and turned around. "Well we just came in to say Happy Birthday to Louis, but we see you guys are busy" Harry said with our backs to them. "Ok go bug Bianca and Niall in the bedroom; I forgot what they are doing. Maybe working on Christmas cards" Kaylee said. I burst out laughing "Ok sure Kaylee, all they are doing is Christmas cards" I said as we left the room.

We walked into the bedroom and we walked right out. "I would like to keep my gingerbread down, they used too much mistletoe in there" I said. "Well why don't we take a walk downtown, leave everyone for a while" Harry suggested. "Sounds like a great idea" I said holding his hand. We didn't get dressed, we both had bed heads. We really didn't care; we had a lot on our plate.

**Niall's POV**

"Ok babe this is the last stamp" I said licking the stamp and placing it on the envelope. "Finally! I still have that stamp taste on my tongue." Bianca said as she squiggled her nose. It was really cute. I took one of the gift bows and placed it on her nose "You are my present this year" I said while kissing her forehead, she smiled. Her smile was the cutest thing I saw. "Are you hungry?" she asked me. "Am I hungry? Yes I am. I think Brooke and Harry made Gingerbread cookies." I told her, as I got up and extended my hand to her.

"What are we waiting for? Run!" she yelled. We walked past Kaylee and Lou wrapping presents, they saw us and covered them up with their bodies. "Guys this is top secret" Kaylee said. "Well ok we will just be in the kitchen. Happy Birthday Lou" I said to them. We walked into the kitchen and Frances, Astrid, Yasmin, Liam, and Zayn were in there. Bianca and I eyed the cookies. We grabbed like 5 cookies each and sat down at the table with the rest. "Are you gonna save any for us?" Liam said as he rubbed his arm up and down Yasmin's back.

"Um…well…no" Bianca said stuffing the cookies in her mouth. "We see how it is" Frances joked and drank a juice box.

"Guys what time is it?" Kaylee yelled as she came into the kitchen with Louis. "Like 1pm? Why?" Astrid asked. "We have to go to church very soon, someone please call Brooke and Harry." She said trying to rush into the rooms. "Kaylee we have 2 hours, but it's better to be late than sorry. I'll call them" Yasmin stated as she grabbed her phone from inside her boot.

I knew Harry and they probably are kissing in an alley or signing autographs. Thankfully most of our fans accept of relationships. We have a great fan base.

Yasmin finished talking on the phone. "They are here; they are on their way up"

**Astrid's POV**

When Brooke walked into the door, all of us girls walked right into the bedrooms to get changed. Brooke and I put on tight fitting, strapless, red coloured dresses. Yasmin wore this gorgeous vintage inspired lacey white mini dress. Kaylee and Frances pulled off the dark green spaghetti strapped dresses that made them look really skinny. Bianca went old school in black flowy, knee length, strapless dress that made her look taller. We styled our hair and put our makeup on until we felt presentable enough to show the boys. We gathered in a group hug and thanked the lord for bringing us the boys and each other.

We walked out and we saw he boys in their dress shirts and khakis, I thought I was gonna fall over. Can they get any hotter? I walked over and gave Zayn a kiss, then whispered in his ear "You look real nice babe". He smiled and gave me a hug "You do too, stunning actually".

"Well let's get our tushes out the door! Its church time." Kaylee said holding the door open.

**Brooke's POV**

"HARRRY HARRRY, IS THAT YOU HARRY" I heard a fan scream as we entered the church. "Yasmin YASMIN I love YIAM" I heard another fan scream. I mean it is church not their next concert.

"Guys this way, QUICK" Bianca whispered as we went into this room. "We need a disguise" I said as we turned on the lights. Our faces glowed with glee, but just us girls. "Here we go, there is at least 12 nun outfits here." Astrid said in excitement, since we always wanted to dress up as nuns. "Oh no,no,no,no,no,NO!" Louis said fixing his hair "This will just not work out"

"Just get in the outfit, your hair will look fine afterwards" Kaylee said, taking off 2 outfits from their hangers. We all started to put them on over our clothes. After 5 minutes we all had our robes and headdresses on. "Well hello Sister Harriet, and Sister Louise oh and I can't forget Sister Leona, Nila and Sister Zara" I said in a chuckle. "Guys you have to try to ask normal, walk like a girl and talk like one" Yasmin said in a group huddle. "Ok break" Louis said. We all walked out like Russian princesses in our nun outfits, Harry greeted a little girl. "Well hello, my name is Harr—Harriet. What is your name?" Harry asked her. "I'm, I'm Trinity, Sister Harriet." The little girl said. "Well it's nice to meet you Trinity" Harry said with a smile. All 11 of us walked down the aisle and approached the priest "Oh there you are sisters. The choir needs you guys now" He told us. Our faces had a very blank expression. We all did this penguin walk to the choir. "Sisters we have an issue. Some of the other members of the choir have the flu, and they can't perform" A lady named Gladys said. "What can we do?" I asked. "Are you Sisters familiar with the song by One Direction? I think it's what makes me beautiful." Gladys said. "It's What Makes You Beautiful, and we are quite familiar with that song" Louis said. "Goody! Ok the church wants to entertain the people before mass starts. I need all you sisters to quickly practice and preform in 10 minutes." Gladys said cheekily. She gave us the lyrics to the song and we started to panic. "I think I'm gonna puke" Astrid and Bianca said together. "You guys will do fine" Liam said reassuring them. "Ok we need to make our parts double up. So we all sing the chorus and we need some soloists." Niall said. "Ok why don't Yasmin, Frances, and I take my solos." Liam said. "Then Bianca, Harry, Niall and I can take Harry's solos" I said. "Ok so that means Astrid, Kaylee, Lou, and I will take my Solo" Zayn said cheerfully. Astrid didn't look so good. "Are you ok, A?" Zayn asked her. "I'm just REALLY nervous" She said. "Don't be babe; Brooke should be more nervous because she has to sing with Harry, I mean Harriet during the bridge." He said. I was eating cheeto puffs and some of them fell out of my mouth "What!" I said with a mouthful of food. "Don't worry love, you will be fine" Harry said giving me a kiss. Gladys walked back over to us, her face was in horror "Sisters, what sinful thing are you doing" she said in a gasp. "Gladys its nothing, Sister Harriet was just simply whispering in my ear" I said. "Ok you're on in 2minutes" she said. We looked at the pews; they were all filled up with Christmas goers. We could feel our hearts begin to race. While the boys were just relaxed, as if they did this before, which they have done so.

It was time for us to go on stage, well the alter in this case. The priest began to speak, "Peace be with you" he said, "And also with you" said the crowd. "We have a big treat today; Jesus wanted us to celebrate his birthday in cheer so we have a small band formed from the Nuns here at Prince of Peace. Please Welcome 'Nun Direction'" he said. We began to come up, "Please welcome Sisters Brooke, Harriet, Zara, Astrid, Frances, Leona, Yasmin, Kaylee, Louise, Nila, and Bianca." The people started to clap; my heart began to bet really fast. We put ourselves in groups so we wouldn't get messed up. The music began and then I noticed, sitting right in front, it was Amanda Matheson. Was she like stalking us. Well I couldn't do anything about it, Liam's part approached and Yasmin, Frances and Liam began to sing "You're insecure, don't know what for." We started to dance, we were not really prepared. Then Harry's solo came up, I gulped and looked at Bianca in a worried look "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-" we sung. Then all of us began to belt out the chorus, we all got really into it and the people enjoyed it. I felt my headdress become loose and I'm sure the others felt the same way, so I motions for no more head movements. Then came the bridge, it was only awkward because harry and I were singing it to each other while dressed as nuns.

We finished our song the crowd clapped; we felt a sigh or relief. We sat down and finished mass in peace.

When we were about to leave, Trinity came up to us again. "Sister Harriet you were great!" We all awed. Trinity was only 5 years old, but she told us she was a One Direction fan and that Harry was her favourite, I told Harry to take her to the nun room and make her day, so that's what he did. "Trinity will you follow me please?" He asked her. Trinity followed him, while holding his hand. "Can you take off my headdress?" so she did, and Harry's face was exposed. The little girl face instantly glowed with excitement as she hugged Harry. I was tearing up, and I looked over at her mum and she was crying with joy. "Thank you Brooke, This made her day. She just lost her dad Tuesday morning to cancer. She hasn't been this happy for a while. Merry Christmas! You are truly a saint." Trinity's Mum said to me. "Carla, come here" I told Trinity's Mum. "If you need anything I am here for you. I can babysit Trinity whenever you need me, here is my number" I told Carla, while giving her a piece of paper with my phone number on it. "Thank you so much, this is truly making our Christmas brighter." Carla said in tears. "Come here, I love doing this" I said giving her a hug. Harry walked over with Trinity in his arms "We have to go back for dinner Trinity, but have your mum call me so we can have our date soon" he said in a wink. She laughed loud "Ok Harry, Bye Brookie" she said as her mum took her out of the church.

"Brooke and Harry, gosh darn it stop being such sweethearts" Bianca said blowing her nose. "Come on Bianca we need to get back"

**Harry's POV**

"Ok girls go get in your PJs or something. When you come back were gonna open gifts" I said shooing them into the bedrooms. I pulled Niall into the kitchen. "Ok mate, how are we gonna do this" I asked him. "Why don't we make it a part 2 gift" Niall suggested. "Sounds good, so are we set at the time and date. We're gonna propose at midnight on New Year's Eve, correct?" I asked him just so we got the plan straight. "Yes! Oh Man I'm getting shaky thinking about it, Bianca is everything I can ever have in a girl." Niall said in a pitchy voice. "Mate, Brooke is the sweetest girl I could ever imagine. I'm ready to make her mine." I said. "Same here. Oh I hear them coming" he said. We all gathered around the tree.

The Girls started to open gift first. They all got them for each other. Most of it was clothes or shoes. Sometimes it was a book. Then we handed them our gifts. Niall and I both got Bianca the same thing. It was a necklace that said 'Forever' on it. It was to symbol our love for each other. The girls opened up the gifts from us; we had a theme of necklaces. Astrid and Frances got necklaces that said 'Love' on them from Zayn. Liam got Yasmin a necklace that read 'Disney' on it, which I saw coming since they are big Disney freaks. Kaylee got a necklace that said 'True'. Then it was time for Bianca and Brooke to open up their gifts. "Why don't you guys open your gifts up at the same time." Niall suggested. They both nodded and began to rip open the wrapping paper. They pulled up the necklaces and looked at each other and said 'Forever' at the same time.

If only they knew what they meant. Soon were gonna make 2 girls dreams come true.


	21. Chapter 21

**Niall's POV**

Oh Shizz today is the day. December 31st. The day I get the promise that Bianca is mine. I'm literally shaking in my pajamas right now, look at her; she's the most gorgeous girl here. I know were young, but still I love her.

Harry walked in from the living room and sat at the kitchen table with me. "Nialler, I'm shaking, I don't think I am ready for this" he said with doubt in his eyes. "Haz, you're gonna be fine. Did you get the ring?" I asked him.

"The store said they are shipping them in this morning. They better hurry. I had ' my cereal lover' written on the inside of mine, because when I first fake proposed I had a cereal box ring. She still wears it" Harry said in all one breath. He was a very nervous boy. "So are we proposing together?" I asked with one eyebrow up. "Yes, I can't do this alone. We're gonna pop the question on the rooftop of this building during the countdown" Harry said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan."

The doorbell rung and I jumped outta my seat, Brooke was already at the door; it was the Tiffany's delivery. "Oh hello, what am I signing for?" she asked the delivery man. Harry jumped in front of her "Nothing babe, they are just Cookies."

"Those must be some expensive cookies then" she said handing the pen to Harry. "Oh babe, Carla and Trinity are gonna be here soon, I invited them to spend New Year's Eve with us." She yelled as she walked back to her room. "Sounds splendid…..just splendid" he mumbled as he signed and brought the box back. We quickly opened the box and dispersed our rings to each other. "Midnight, don't forget" I said. "Mate I can never forget"

**Brooke's POV**

"Bianca, do you have a feeling that Harry and Niall are acting weird?" I asked her as we helped Frances pack her suitcases. "Well I haven't really been outside this room, so I have no idea" Bianca said.

Frances closes the latch on the suitcase "Finally finished. I hate to be leaving but mi mama y mi hermano needs me" she said getting on her jacket. "Frannie I'm gonna miss ya love!" I said giving her a big hug. "I'm gonna also! Do you still have time to drive me to the airport before Trinity and Carla get here?" she asked me. "Yes I think so, Bianca can you come with me?" Bianca nodded her head. I put on my Black northface jacket and Bianca put on a dark grey jacket. We headed out the door. I stopped by Harry and gave him a kiss "I'll be back soon, if Carla gets here, let her in" I told him as I closed the door.

We got into the Car and loaded the suitcases into the trunk. "Ok girls let's play a game" I told them with a cheeky expression. "Oh what game?" Bianca asked. "It's called _How Would You React_" I told her. "Sounds like fun, I'll Start. Ok Brooke, How would you react if Niall ate all your chocolate pudding?" Bianca asked me.

"Oh umm, well first I don't think he would be alive. Before I would speak he would be laying on the floor wishing he didn't eat the pudding. Ok truthfully I would only be disappointed." I said

"Ok my turn. Frances how would you react if a complete stranger pulled off your clothes in public?" I asked her realizing that my question was highly inappropriate. "Booty call, just kidding. I would steal something to cover myself and probably never show my face again." She said while smiling which told me she was joking. "Ok Now it's the Franmisters turn. Ok Bianca, How would you react if Niall proposed to you, like today?" Frances asked Bianca with the biggest grin.

"I don't know, I have no idea what I would say. Thank god I don't have to worry about that for a long time." Bianca said as we pulled into London Airport. "Were here" I shouted. I could feel the excitement in the car, I'm just kidding there was none. "I am gonna miss ya Frannie, please keep in touch. No Atlantic ocean will keep us apart." I told her as I waved goodbye.

Bianca and I got back into the Car and drove to the apartment. When we walked in I was greeted by a little girl running up to me "Auntie Brooke! I missed you" Trinity yelled. "Hi love,I missed you too. Come to my room I have a surprise for you sweetie." I told her, I grabbed her hand giving Carla the nod that the surprise was alright. We walked into my room and I went under my bed and pulled out this big present that was wrapped in green and gold wrapping paper and tied together with a red bow. "Santa Claus accidently dropped this off at my apartment; he told me it's from America where I am from." Her face looked up at me as she tore open the gift. When she got to the box, it was an American Girl doll. It was a quite large doll; I had gotten her one that looked like her, long dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes. "What are you gonna name her?" I asked her as I helped her get the doll out of the box. "I want to name her Brooklyn. After you, because my middle name is Lynn and your name is Brooke." She said with a grin and she tightly hugged her doll with joy. "Why don't we go and show your mom." I told her as we got up. "Mum! Mum! Look what Santa Claus brought me" Trinity yelled to her mom. Carla mouthed 'Thank you' as she let a tear drop from her face.

It was these moments that made my life worth wild. I was a nursing major only so I can make children smile every day. "Guys I think it's time for the barbeque on the roof of the building. I heard it was a tradition. Trinity you can bring Brooklyn." I said calling everyone to the roof. I went back to make sure Kaylee, Astrid and Yasmin were following.

**Harry's POV**

"Here we go mate, only 3 more hours till magic happens" I whispered to Niall. He nodded. I walked over to Trinity and scooped her up, she was laughing the whole time. I saw Brooke's eyes light up, she smiled. "So Trinity can you be my princess today on our date?" I asked her. "YES YES YES! Harry I would love to, can Brooklyn come on date?" she asked me. "The more the merrier."

"I'll leave you too alone, I am gonna talk to Carla. Have fun on your date guys" Brooke said to us. "We will Auntie Brookie, we will have loads of fun." Trinity said to Brooke.

"So Ms. Trinity and Mr. Harry, what would you guys like today" Yasmin asked us, pretending to be our waitress. "Do you have Mac and Cheese and chips?" Trinity asked. "Yes we do, I'll have it specialty ordered just for you" Yasmin said. "I'll take the fried chicken" I said. "Can I get you guy's drinks?" she asked. "Can I have a glass of white milk?" Trinity asked politely, "Oh and I'll have a diet coke" I told Yasmin. "Ok I'll be back in 10 minutes with everything"

"Harry, are you having fun on our date?" Trinity asked me with her big blue eyes. "Trinity this is my favourite date I have ever been on" I said.

Yasmin came over with our food and drinks, 10 minutes later like she said. "Yummy!" Trinity yelled as she digged into her Mac and Cheese. "Yes very yummy." I said.

When we finished Eating, I took her to dance. It was 11pm and the rooftop was holding a dance. I extended my hand out to Trinity "May I have this dance"

"Yes Harry yes, you can" she yelled. Brooke watched us slow dance, and she got it on camera. "I really like Brookie, don't lose her ok uncle Harriet" she giggled. "Don't worry Trinity, I won't" I told her.

It was 11:45pm, Trinity fell asleep in my arms so I handed her off to Carla "She had a great time" I told her. "Harry I just want to thank you for making her night, this really means a lot"

"Carla, anytime, I don't mind. I love Trinity" I said as we hugged. "I have to go get Niall. I'll see ya around"

I found Niall by the chips, what a surprise. "Ok mate, 15 minutes until magic. I have the DJ playing 'Marry me' by train at exactly midnight." I told him. "Sounds like a plan. Sorry that I'm eating, I eat when I'm nervous" he told me stuffing more chips and crisps into his mouth. "Lad, when are you not hungry?"

**Brooke's POV**

"Can you believe it's almost midnight? Only 5 more minutes till the new year" Bianca said with a grin as we over looked the city. "Perfect night with our perfect boys" Yasmin said. "Woah its Yasmin the waitress" Kaylee joked. "Making little girls dreams, one apron at a time."

We all laughed at Yasmin's joke. "Oh my 1 more minutes." Bianca said as she turned around "What are Niall and Harry doing?" she asked. "Ok here they come" I said as I started to panic. I suddenly began overwhelmed as they walked over. The people on the roof began to count down 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Right as 1 was called, Harry and Niall got down on one knee. In unison the boys asked us "Will you Marry me?" I had Bianca hold me. I was too surprised to speak. I looked over at Bianca her face was pale; I wanted to hear her response before I said my own. "uh uh Niall I'm just not ready" she said running off the roof, I tried to stop her but I was held back. Bianca didn't function well under pressure. I noticed she was crying, too much stress. Then I had Harry looking into my eyes worried. I turned away. "Babe, what do you say? Will you marry me?" he asked me. "Harry I just don't know. I can't answer." I said looking down on the ground.

"Love, you do realize we only have two choices. We either break up or get married. Are you breaking up with me?" Harry asked with hurt in his eyes. "I don't know" I said. I looked at Carla, she was surprised. "Brooke, I want you to have this ring. Even though were not together, I want you to know that you are always mine" Harry said slipping the ring on my left ring finger. "Ok I must go and find Bianca" I told him as the girls and I walked off the roof.

Bianca was crying with Niall around her. "Niall can us girls have a moment" Yasmin asked politely. Niall nodded and headed back up the stairs. "Bianca are you alright?" I asked her, while rubbing her back. I noticed the ring was on a chain as a necklace. "Brooke, I can't handle the stress, I just broke up with Nialler. Can we go back to America for school?" she asked me, but I was with her. I couldn't stand being in England knowing I wasn't in a relationship with Harry anymore. "Ok Bianca, we will leave tomorrow. There's a university by my house we can go to." I said giving her a hug. I looked up at Astrid, Yasmin and Kaylee "I want you guys to stay here, we will keep in touch ok. I promise" I said. They nodded. "Were gonna miss you guys" Astrid said. "Can you guys tell the lads, were too sad to tell them" Bianca said between crys.

"Of course babe." Kaylee said as all 3 of them left.

I looked down at my promise/engagement ring. On the back it said 'My cereal lover'. "I'm really gonna miss England, but were making the right choice" I told Bianca as we stared down the halls.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bianca's POV**

I am making the right decision, I know I am. Gosh I can't leave the boy I love, I broke up with him. I am in a depression. I think Brooke and I bought all the ice cream we could find at the super market. We started packing last night; she got us a 10pm flight. I don't mind that, we can sleep off the hurt on the plane. This morning we looked like a truck ran us over. I still had the ring on my chain and Brooke had the ring on her right ring finger. She didn't want to trick people into thinking she was engaged when she wasn't. She called her mom and I overheard her side of the conversation.

"Mom." She said as she started to cry. "I'm coming home for school, I called the University of Michigan and they accepted Bianca and I. we just have a lot on our minds."

She began to look sadder as she listened to her mom. "Mom this is the best decision for me, I just can't handle the stress. I can't look at Harry and not think what could have been." Her mom said a bit more. "The Plane leaves at 10pm, I'll be home around 1am your time. Can you have Dad pick us up? Get the guest room ready also." she sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Bianca this is the right decision" she said as I scooped another glob of rocky road ice cream into my mouth. "Yes Brooke we just need to take some time off, it doesn't mean we can never see the girls again." I said in a reassuring voice. "I wish we didn't have to go, but we got to. I think we need more ice cream. Let's go to the store" Brooke said as we got on our jackets. Our hair was a mess and so was our makeup, but we didn't care.

**Harry's POV**

"Harry, come on dude, you need to get out of your room someday" I heard Liam knocking on the door. I was too depressed to go out of my room; all the ice cream at the supermarket was gone so I resolved to eating cookies. "Liam I'm just gonna stay here." I said in a low voice. "Ok well do you wanna come with Yasmin and I when we drive Bianca and Brooke to the airport?" he asked. I instantly jumped out of my bed and ran to the door to open it "They are leaving, like tonight?" I asked him. "I'm sorry Haz, I am sorry it's so soon."

I felt the tears weld up in my eyes and I tried to hold them in, I went over to Niall. "Nialler, the girls are leaving" I said wiping away what was coming out of my eyes. "Wait what?" he asked Liam and I. "Yeah man, I'm sorry. Yasmin told me they are finishing school in the states." Liam said in a caring voice. "We will never get to see them again" I started to burst out crying. Louis walked over and rubbed our backs "It's gonna be alright now. Forever has to end at some point. They will be back" Louis said.

Liam looked at his watch. "Lads it's time for me to go to the girls apartment, Are you coming? Liam asked us. "It's too much hurt for me mate, I'll pass" Niall said looking down at his donut. "Yeah I think im not ready" I said with doubt in my eyes

"Ok Mates I'll be back around midnight." Liam said as he left.

**Brooke's POV**

Packing the last few things into our suitcases, our room looked empty. It felt like no one lived there. I heard a knock on the door, I looked through the peephole, and it was Carla and Trinity. I let them in. "Hi girls, I don't think this is a good time." I told them. Trinity looked at me weirdly; she was holding her doll in her hand. It was heartbreaking to tell her that I was going to go home. "Trinity hunny, I have some bad news" I said kneeling down to her. "Bianca and I are going back to the states to finish school" I told her giving her a hug because I knew she was gonna cry. "But Auntie Brookie, you can't leave, who am I gonna have tea parties with, who am I gonna have do my hair, who am I gonna have to be my big sister." Watching Trinity's eyes weld up with tear only made mine worse. "Baby girl it's not forever. We can Skype and phone call. But Uncle Harry and I are having some adult issues at the moment. It is the best idea for me to go back home." I told her.

"I want you to look at Brooklyn and think of me when you see her. Forever always has an end and we will meet again. Now I want you to go with your mum and have a great time, you can always come here and visit Yasmin, Kaylee and Astrid." I told her, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ok Auntie Brookie, I'm gonna miss you"

I opened up the door and Liam was here to take us to the airport. Trinity began to cry. "Trinity remember, forever always has an ending." I said as I got on my jacket. Yasmin followed Bianca and I out the door with Liam.

The car ride was silent, when we got to the airport we hugged Yasmin and Liam and said our goodbyes. On the plane we sat next to some overweight man eating a chicken tender. But we dealt with it and fell asleep

I woke up to the flight attendant saying "We will be landing in Detroit, Michigan in 10 minutes, get your carry-ons and seatbelts buckled."

I nudged Bianca to make sure she was awake. The plane landed at Detroit Metro Airport, we walked off the plane, and we slowly walked to the baggage claim. It was reassuring hearing my own accent again. I was greeted by my dad and little brother at the entrance.

"Ty!" I yelled as I ran to give him a hug. "Hi Dad" I missed you. "Hi Bianca" Ty said with a smile.

"So Brooke what was the reasoning you two came back" Bianca and I held out our right hands and show my father the engagement rings on our fingers. "This is why we came home, were not ready."

"Understandable, your heart will tell you when it's right" he said giving me a half hug.

My sister Jennifer ran up to me once we reached my house, her first question was "How cute was LOUIS TOMLINSON" she asked with a big smile. "Jenn, I'm gonna go to our room, I'll talk with you a little later" I said.

I got to my room and I opened up my laptop, Bianca sat next to me. We began to record a video. "Harry and Niall, we just wanted to let you know we are safe and at home in Detroit" Bianca began. "We hate to leave you guys like this, but we have to. It didn't feel right" I continued. "We want you to know, we still love you. We hope to see you in the future" Bianca said with a smile. "We will miss ya" I finished and stopped recording the video. I attached it to a email to Harry, Niall and Yasmin to watch.

Within seconds I got a reply back from Yasmin "We miss ya, I still have my apron on in depression. I hope to see you guys soon"

For some reason, leaving was just a big load off of shoulders.


End file.
